


Lover-Boy

by Ilobbagan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilobbagan/pseuds/Ilobbagan
Summary: Modern AU. Roy Mustang had been in love with his best friend Riza Hawkeye since they were middle schoolers. Now that they’re in college apparently everyone who’s ever been with them during their school years know about it except from her. Roy is anything but a coward, but whenever he thinks about the possibility of losing her friendship he becomes one. Will he ever be able to tell her he loves her?





	1. When I see her.

**Author's Note:**

> The education system in this fic is based on the structure of 3 years of middle school and 3 of high school since it’s the one I’m familiar with. 
> 
> When I mention their last year of middle school Roy and Riza are 14. In the present time of the fic they’re both 19 years old.
> 
> This story came to me while listening to Billy Ocean’s Lover Boy (hence the title). But it’s is definitely NOT a song fic.

**When I see her**

_She doesn’t even notice that every time I see her I hold my breath._

Roy was standing in the middle of the soccer court with his arms crossed. He looked again at his wrist watch and sighed as he closed his eyes. He hated doing what he was about to do, even if it’s always been like that, he could not get used to rejecting girls. 

The girl entered the field looking around and she soon spotted Roy standing in the middle of the soccer field. She walked quickly closer to him and smiled.

—Thank you for coming Roy.— She said with a nervous tone in her voice, she began playing with her hair.— I’ve been seeing you from quite sometime now. And I want to wish you luck in tomorrow opening season game. 

—Thank you. I appreciate your support.— Roy smiled at the girl, he was secretly hoping she will not be brave enough to tell him so he could leave without feeling bad about her. But the girl clenched her fist and looked back at Roy. 

—I also want to tell you that I like you Roy Mustang.— The girl confessed almost shouting. Her face completely red. Roy smiled sadly.—I was wondering if we could go out sometime. 

—I’m sorry…— Roy bowed and firmly looked directly into the girls eyes. He saw how her expression changed from brave to completely sad.—I have feelings for someone else already.— He confessed as the girl was trying to say something. 

—Oh… I’m sorry.—The girl quietly said as she looked at the ground.— I hope she feels the same way.—The girl quickly said as she ran away from the field. Roy just looked at the door and also began walking towards the exit of the court. 

He started telling the girls that confessed to him that he had feelings for someone else in hopes the rumor will spread and they will stop confessing to him. But it was pointless. Most of the girls never tell anyone they’ve been rejected by Roy. 

But telling the girls he was in love with someone else was not a lie per se. Roy’s heart belonged to only one woman. They met back on their first year of middle school when they were 12 years old, they sat next to each other on the first year and quickly become close friends. 

It was during their last year of middle school when Roy began noticing how beautiful his best friend was. Her big brown eyes, her short blond hair and her smile began hunting Roy’s dreams and day dreams. Parts of his body began reacting towards every touch, every word she said to him, every single look...

 

—————

_5 years ago_

Roy was taking all his things inside his school bag when he saw Riza entered his classroom. She smiled at him and started walking towards him with her hands gripped around her school bag, she stopped herself in the seat next to Roy and put her bag on the table. 

—Do you miss me being your classmate Mustang?—Riza asked with a playful tone as she took a seat. 

—I actually do. I have literally no one who throws little papers at my hair when they’re bored out of their skull in class.—Roy answered with a small smile.

—I miss doing that too.— Riza said quietly as she put her head on her hand and looked dreamily outside the window. They continued talking nonsense about their school lives when the sun began settling down. —Gracia is on your class, right?— Riza asked looking at Roy with a small smile. 

—Yes, why? 

—Maes told me that he has a crush on her.—Riza said quietly. 

—I know.—Roy walked towards Riza and also looked outside the window.—He told me he was going to confess tomorrow.

—And you?—Riza asked looking at him with a small smile.—Is there any girl you have a crush on? 

—No.—Roy said completely sure of that. He have talked to Maes about his crush on Gracia and Roy have never felt like that towards someone else. — What could be special about a girl anyway?—Roy asked as he looked at Riza. 

—In Maes words, her hair…— As Riza started speaking Roy began noticing how her short blonde hair started glowing with the orange sunlight that illuminated the building.—Her eyes…— Her brown eyes sparkled and her skin looked like gold in the sun light. Roy felt how his pulse began racing.—Her smile.—Riza smiled as she remembered Hughes muttering about Gracia. Roy held his breath for a second. Has his best friend always been that beautiful? 

—It has to be something more besides that.— Roy said plainly as he crossed his arms on his chest. Trying to stop thinking about his new realization regarding Riza’s beauty. 

—Maybe Maes is the one you should ask about it.

—And you, Riza?—Roy asked suddenly curious about her. — Is there anyone you like? 

—Oh…—Riza stopped for a second and she slowly stood up from where she was sitting.—I actually think I do… 

—Who is it?—Roy asked abruptly, he felt surprised about his eagerness, but deep inside him he knew that he was dying to know. 

—It doesn’t matter, I already know he doesn’t feel the same way.—Riza answered as she began walking towards the exit of the classroom. Roy followed her. 

—So you already confessed?—Roy asked again as both of them began walking towards the stairs so they could leave the school. 

—Yes, he said he is into someone else.—The only think that came into Roy’s mind was “What an idiot” but he would not say that aloud. 

—And who is he?—Roy really wanted to know who was Riza’s type. 

—Ling Yao from class 5.— Riza said with a small blush on her cheeks. 

—Oh... He is quite popular. Lan Fan is also into him. But I’ve never heard about him liking someone.—Roy said as he tried to remember. Ling Yao was not exactly his friend, he barely exchanged a word with the guy, but Lan Fan played in the women’s soccer team and she hanged out with Roy during the warm ups. 

—How is that you know everyone love affairs?—Riza asked surprised.

—I didn’t know about yours.—Roy said with a small laugh.—And we are best friends! 

—I didn’t tell anyone about Ling Yao. And he promised to be very discreet after my confession.—Riza said quietly as they both walked outside the school. 

—When did all this happen?—Roy asked when they reached the subway station where they usually parted ways since Riza lived a couple of stations down the line. 

—Today.—Riza’s blush came back and she looked at her feet.— I confessed to him this morning.—Riza’s eyes started to fill with tears. She had been holding them all day until she was out of school. She turned to see Roy and hugged him.—I was waiting to the end of the day so I could tell you.—She said sobbing. Roy fell Riza’s warm tears fall on his shoulder and wetting his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and a dozen of butterflies appeared on his stomach. 

—I’m sure you will find someone else. Someone who will love you and will think that you are as beautiful as the stars in the sky.—Roy whispered and Riza just tightened the embrace. Roy’s heart was threatening to leave his body. And something inside him feared she may feel it’s beating.

What were all those feelings? 

—————

Roy became quickly popular with girls during the second semester of his first year in college. Right when he was proclaimed the soccer team captain. So now when he was finally on his second year, he already turned down five girls that had confessed to him in a matter of a couple of months. 

He felt bad since he knew that people suffered from rejections. Every time someone confessed to him his mind went back to that day when Riza cried on his shoulder for several minutes. That was also one of the reasons Roy had avoided confessing his feelings for Riza. He knew something inside him will die if their current relationship changed for the worst if she rejected him. 

Roy found himself walking towards the place where the person that had his heart was: the archery team field. Riza was the archery team captain of the university and the reigning national champion at university level. For Roy specifically, she was also the most beautiful woman in the planet. 

He quietly entered and took a sit on a bench that was behind the shooting range. The moment he saw her, he hold his breath as his heart began beating loudly on his rib cage . She let her hair grow but she always hold it in a bun, she was wearing the university sports team uniform and all her archery attire . She was talking to a black haired man in front of one of the targets as they both took the arrows out of it. 

—You should just man up and tell her, lover-boy.— A voice echoed in his head as he turned to see where it came from. A black haired woman smiled brightly at him.—It hurts my eyes to see you ogling at her with that dreamy expression of yours. 

—I don’t know what you are talking about Rebecca.— Roy said trying to sound as calm as he could. 

—Sometimes I think she is the only one that can’t see it.— Rebecca said as she sat next to him.—You come here every single day after your practice, you take a seat and just observe her for about an hour and when she is finished you quickly go to her and tell her to go and have diner together. 

—We are best friends.— Roy interrupted Rebecca as he looked back at Riza. 

—That doesn’t mean you don’t wish for you two to be something more.— Rebecca said quietly. Roy’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he looked down to the floor.— You really should tell her. Just a couple of hours ago she turned down a guy that came here to confess to her. 

—She what?— Roy said surprised as he looked at Rebecca. 

—A guy came in, he told Riza he had a crush on her and she told him that sorry but she was not looking to have a relationship right now.— Rebecca explained quietly. Roy just let out a sigh he didn’t knew was holding and looked up at the ceiling. 

—Then why would I be different from him?—Roy voiced his thoughts quietly. 

— Because you two are already like boyfriend and girlfriend but without the physical part of it. And just imagine how happy the two of you would be holding hands on the streets, kissing her goodnight every time you leave her at her room, making love to her in yours.— Roy’s cheek turned bright red when Rebecca said that last thing.— All of that could happen if you could just confess to her that you are in love with her. 

—Ok then I will tell her today.— Roy said with a smile as he looked back at Riza again. Rebecca just let out a long laugh. 

It was not the first time a similar exchange took place in that same bench. It’s been a year since she met them and that talk had happened already about fourth times. Roy will be easily encouraged by her and say he will finally confess to Riza but latter on something weird will happen to him and will just let out a nonsense in front of their friend.

—Mustang! You are here.—Riza said as she started disassembling her bow.— Let me just put thisback at the vault and I’ll be back with you two.—Riza continued as she took out her chest guard and put it on her Archery bag. 

—Riza!—Roy said as he stood up and walked towards the blonde woman. Rebecca just smiled since this was always how that will play out.— I want to tell you something.

—What is it?—Riza said as she looked directly at him. The moment her eyes met his he suddenly felt how his breath stopped for a second. His pulse accelerated and his face was starting to feel warm. 

—Are you coming to my game tomorrow?—Roy asked and mentally cursed himself. The worst part is that he always changed his confession to random invitations to a soccer game. So probably Riza just thought he was dead serious about soccer. 

—I wouldn’t miss the opening game.— Riza said with a small smile as she continued putting her archery attire on the bag.— Maes and Gracia are coming so I could also not miss meeting them. 

—Oh yes, the game is against Maes and Gracia’s university. 

—And Gracia told me Maes joined the team this semester.

—I know.—Roy said with a small smile.—Maes send me a message earlier this semester. He was quite excited that the first match will be against our team. 

—Tomorrow will also be their five years anniversary. So Maes will probably come feeling inspired. I like when he becomes competitive against you.—Riza said with a smile. The same smile that Roy loved with all his heart. He remembered that day five years ago too. Since it was the first time he realized he had a big damn crush on Riza Hawkeye. 

————

_5 Years ago_

—Roy boy!—Maes came with tears on his eyes. Roy thought the worst but quickly changed to thinking it was the best since Maes was smiling like an idiot.— Gracia said yes!

—Congratulations.—Roy said as he faked clapped. 

—You should find a girlfriend too Roy boy!—Maes said with a bright smile as he sat on Roy’s desk. 

—I’m not interested in dating someone.

—That’s probably because you already act like you and Riza are an item.—Roy’s cheeks turned bright red at the mention of Riza’s name. His mind was filled with memories of the day before when she hugged him at the subway station. The small smile she gave him when he decided to go all the way to her house to make sure she was ok. The way her perfume lingered on his shirt...

—Oh my god!— Maes shouted and everyone in the classroom stopped talking just to look at him. Maes quickly apologized and waited until their classmates went back to their own talks.—You like Riza —Maes said in a small whisper. 

—I do not.—Roy said trying not to shout it. 

— Then tell me. What do you think about her hair? 

— What kind of stupid question is that Maes? 

—Just answer it Roy boy. 

—It smells nice… —Roy remembered their interaction and looked at the window next to him.— And just yesterday when the sun was settling it had a special glow. Angelical. Beautiful. 

—And what about her eyes?—Maes asked with a bright smile. 

—They are a hypnotizing brown. And they sparkle beautifully in every light.—A smiled appeared in Roy’s face when he remembered how they looked with the street lights when he dropped her at her house. 

— And her smile?— Maes asked with a raised eyebrow. 

—Her smile…—Roy closed his eyes and thought about it.— I can’t describe it. I don’t think there are words to describe it. 

—Oh my god!—Gracia’s voice filled the classroom and everyone stopped talking again.—Roy has a crush! On who? 

—Oh boy you two are just made for each other.—Roy said angrily as he stood up from his desk.— And what if it’s a crush? It’ll probably just go away in a few months.—He said as he walked outside the classroom. His cheeks were bright red as he stared at the windows on the hall. His mind went back to the dream he just had that night.— It’s a stupid crush.—On his dream he was kissing Riza slowly and gently and between kisses she told him she liked him.— I’ll get over it and Riza and I will be best friends like we have always been.— He said quietly to himself trying to stop thinking about that dream. 

How wrong he was. 

————

Riza walked to the archery vault with her things. Roy just stared at her and followed her with his gaze.

—For how long have you two known each other?—Rebecca asked. Roy almost forgot she was also there. 

—For around eight years.—Roy answered. 

—You have been in love with her for eight years?!—Rebecca asked surprised. 

—No! I had a crush on her first about five years ago. Before that I wasn’t even interested in love.—Roy let out a sight.— I guess I’m still not interested in love if its not her. 

—Riza is your first love?!—Rebecca asked again, she sounded more and more surprised as time passed. 

—Can you please shut up? She could come back any second now.—Roy whispered as he kept looking in the direction of the vault. 

—Can you please confess to her already? Five years for god’s sake!—Rebecca said again with surprise.—Five years… You must be a saint, lover-boy. 

—I thought the crush will go away and we could stay as best friends forever.—Roy confessed quietly.—But then… 

—You realized you were in love. 

—Yeah… 

—And you are a coward who can’t confess his feelings for her? 

—Yeah… 


	2. When we are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story was inspired by the song “Lover boy” by Billy Ocean. But this chapter in particular was written having “Waiting for you” by Jay Chou on a loop. If you listen to it and see the English translation you will quickly notice the influence. Hehe.  
> Hope you like it!

_She doesn’t even notice that my love blossoms every time I see her_

 

Roy and Rebecca stayed in a comfortable silence and soon after Riza came back from the vault. She looked at Rebecca and Roy’s direction and smiled as she walked towards her friends.

—I’m ready.— She said when she approached her friends. Looking directly at Roy.

—Let’s go grab dinner?—Roy asked with a small smile on his face. His heart beating fast on his chest. He never grew out of that reactions too. They only became stronger as time went by and eventually Roy began welcoming them with opened arms.

—Sure thing, Mustang.—Riza answered.— Rebecca I’ll leave you the keys of the vault. —Riza put the keys on Rebecca’s hand.—Remember to double lock.

—Yes, sir!—Rebecca said as she saluted like someone from the military. Riza laughed and rolled her eyes.

They began walking towards the university cafeteria. When they entered it was really crowded since diner time has already started. Roy quickly offered himself to search for a place to sit and Riza asked him for his order so she could go and grab their food and save some time.

They ate on a small table in one of the corners of the cafeteria. Riza was telling him about her classes and Roy also was telling her about some of his since they were not in the same areas of study. Riza was studying mobile systems engineering and Roy was in the chemistry department.

Their talks were always filled with small laughs and looks filled with complicity they both gained over the eight years they had spent being friends. And even if this was a daily occurrence, the interactions made Roy fall in love more and more with Riza.

—Oh I’m sorry! I really didn’t know that you already had a girlfriend!—A voice interrupted their chit chat and made both of them turn their heads towards it. The girl that confessed to Roy that afternoon was standing next to their table.—I’m truly sorry Roy!

—We are just best friends.—Riza said quickly with a small smile and something inside Roy’s chest broke. The girl just looked surprised as her eyes opened wide in realization. Roy knew he was too obvious, but seeing another confirmation didn’t make him feel better.

—Oh! I’m sorry Roy!—She apologized again and left the cafeteria almost running after that.

—What was all that?—Riza asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on her face.

—She confessed to me after the soccer practice.—Roy said almost indifferent to his words. He was so used to that kind of situation that it didn’t face him anymore; but then he remembered that he never told Riza about them.

—And you turned her down?—Riza asked again.

—Yeah. I’m not looking for a relationship right now.—Roy said quickly as he suddenly pretended that the dish in front of him was the most interesting thing he has ever seen.

—How can you never tell me about your love life?—Riza asked curious. Her eyes were sparkling with something Roy assumed was curiosity. If Riza was interested then it really meant she truly only saw him as a friend. Right?

—‘Cause there is none.—Roy chuckled as he kept looking at the dish. He suddenly wondered how can the cafeteria stew could taste way better that the one he made on his apartment.

—But I can’t believe you’ve never even had a crush!

—How can you tell I’ve never had a crush?—Roy said quietly.—You never told me about Ling Yao until it was all over.

—So you have had a crush!—Riza said with a smile. Roy cursed himself and wondered why was he being so honest with her. —Who was it? Winry Rockbell?

—It was not Winry Rockbell.—Roy answered.

—Edward?—Riza asked again.

—I’m not into men.—Roy answered again.

—Lust?

—I’m not into crazy chicks.

— When was your crush?—Riza asked again with a small smile as she put her head in her hands that were on the table.—What happened then? She turned you down? You grew out of it? You secretly dated and didn’t work out? 

—I’m not telling you!—Roy said as he suddenly felt his cheeks getting warmer. He quickly stood up and took his plate to the drop place. Thinking about his food was not working for him anymore. Riza followed him close behind. He jus kept thinking that he did not grow out of his crush. It evolved into something more.

—Why not? I told you about mine! Both times!

————

2 years ago

—What do you think about Jean? —Riza asked as she sat on Roy’s desk. Roy lifted his head from a notebook he was reading and looked directly into Riza’s eyes. Welcoming the fast beating of his heart that was now a common occurrence in the presence of her. The question though... it took him by surprise.

—As in Jean Havoc?—Roy asked.—Blonde guy, third year from class 1? He is kind of an asshole. 

—He asked me out on a date.—Roy suddenly felt his chest tighten.—And I said yes.—There was a sound inside his head of something collapsing in his universe. It was probably his heart.

—Then why are you asking me if you already made up your mind?—Roy asked as he avoided eye contact with Riza.

—Don’t be an idiot, Mustang. You are my best friend. I need your honest opinion.

—If you like him and he likes you then what can I do?—Roy asked again. He was trying hard to avoid sounding angry, sad, desperate.

—I don’t like him. I kind of…—What came next Roy could not hear. Riza said it so quickly and so quietly that he didn’t catch what she said.

—You kind of what?

—I said I kind of think that maybe I can start liking him once we go out?

— Then go on the date and see it yourself.—Roy cursed himself for being such an idiot and just telling the woman he was in love with to go and have a date with a guy that could probably turn into her boyfriend.

Roy was particularly gloomy all day. Every time he let his mind wander it will inevitably end in the image of Riza dating Jean and falling in love with him. It was painful just to think about it. He was wondering what could happen if he just told Riza the truth.

—Oh Roy boy! We have an emergency!—Maes entered his classroom shouting and as usual everyone just stared at the guy. With time both the classmates and Roy have grown accustomed to Hughes antiques so after the initial reaction they quickly went back to their business.

—What is now it Maes?—Roy said annoyed. He had no time to hear about Maes problems trying to choose between give Gracia roses or orchids for their weekend date.

—I saw Riza talking with Jean Havoc! And she had a bouquet of flowers!—Maes said again with tears on his eyes.

—I knew about it.—Roy tried hard to sound as if he didn’t care. But something in his voice broke and Maes quickly noticed it.

—And you are just staying here looking like crap when you should be going to Riza and telling her that you are madly in lo…—Roy quickly covered Maes mouth. His eyes wide open with fear.

—You are madly what?—Riza’s voice echoed in Maes ears and he suddenly understood Roy’s reaction.

—I’m madly happy that you are having a date!—Roy shouted with a big fake smile as he let Maes mouth go.—You deserve all the happiness after what happened last year.—Roy said calmly and honestly. Riza just mouthed a small thank you to him.

The smile that came after the thank you lingered in Roy’s mind for the rest of the day.

————

They both walked towards the dormitories. It was a small complex with two apartment buildings. Both of them usually consisted on just a very small kitchen, a bathroom and a moderate size bedroom. Roy lived in the building number one and Riza in the number two.

Even if their buildings were so close to one another after that day in middle school at the subway station Roy never stopped dropping Riza at her door. It quickly became kind of a routine for both of them and they stuck to it even now.

—Do you want to stay a little longer?—Riza asked as she opened the door of her room.— If you are free, I mean.

—Sure thing.—Roy said with a small smile as he waited for Riza to take out her shoes and go inside. Roy did the same thing soon after.

—Don’t think I forgot about our talk in the cafeteria.

—The one about your teacher that want to do some kind of weird operative system for a tv controller?

—The one about your crush, Mustang.—Riza said as she took out of her fridge a couple of beers and handled one to Roy. The man sat on the floor with his back pressed against Riza’s bed.

—You never told me about your date with Havoc. Next thing I knew about his love life was that he is now dating Rebecca.—Roy said trying to avoid Riza’s question again.

—One date. Didn’t work out. Worst first date in the history of humanity.

—What happened there?— Riza just smiled as she took a sip of her beer.

—That is something you’ll never find out. — Riza sat next to him on the floor of her bedroom.—So not Winry, not Lust… What about Scieszka?

—Nice girl. But definitely not my type.

—Ok so tell me about your type.

————

2 years ago.

—What do you think about my hair?—Riza asked as she sat on Roy’s desk. Roy’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

—What about your hair?—Roy asked quietly. In his mind he remembered the talk he had with Hughes during their last year of middle school. Now, almost three years later, he was in his last year of high school and his thoughts about her hair hadn’t changed at all. 

— I think Winry Rockbell looks really good with her long hair. What do you think about her?—Riza asked once again.

—I think nothing about her. She is a little aggressive towards Edward but nice towards Alphonse and me. I guess she is ok.—Roy answered. To be completely honest he was completely indifferent to the girl in question, but he didn’t want to come out as rude. 

—I was talking about how she looks with her long hair. Maybe I’ll let mine grow like that. Do you think I will look good with it?

—It’s your decision to make.—Roy said again as he tried to avoid thinking about Riza with long hair. Or think about Riza’s hair at all.

—I just want to hear your thoughts, Mustang.

—I think that is not my decision to make.—Roy said quietly.— If you ask me I just think you will look good either way.—Roy told her with a small smile. His real train of thought was something like “Either way I will still think you are the most beautiful woman on earth so what would be the difference” but Roy will never be brave enough to tell her that. Riza smiled at him so bright that he thought he just died and finally reached heaven.

— You are such a nice man, Roy Mustang.—Riza said still with a smile on her face as she started walking towards the exit of the classroom. When she left, the bell rang indicating that classes were about to start. 

Roy was taking his things out of his desk when he suddenly noticed a small piece of paper over his notebooks. It was a pink envelope with no signature in it. The teacher was immersed in writing on the board so Roy decided to open the letter right there.

“Roy Mustang,

I wish I could tell you this face to face but I’m a coward when it comes to my feelings. I used to attend to the soccer matches to see my friends Edward and Alphonse play in there but you suddenly appeared with that onyx eyes of yours, that gentleman manners and that big bright smile with those sparkling eyes you dedicate to the audience every time you score a goal.

I like you a lot. I want us to go out together on a date.

I’ll wait for an answer at the soccer court this afternoon after your practice.

Winry Rockbell”

————

“You are my type” Roy thought for a moment when Riza finished asking the question. Since he had never been in love, felt sexual attraction or liked someone else beside her it was difficult telling her about his type when he could easily just describe her. His type was Riza Hawkeye, plain and simple.

—It’s complicated. If I like someone I just like them for who they are, you know?— Roy confessed and patted himself on the back for thinking so quickly about a logical answer to her question.

—Long Hair or Short hair?—Riza asked more directly. The question took Roy by surprise so he answered with the first thing that came to his mind.

—Both.

—Black, brunette or blonde?

—Blonde.

—Tall or small?

—What are you trying to achieve with those questions?—Roy said. Suddenly realizing that the last question could give her a huge lead since she already crossed out Winry on the blonde department and there were not a lot of blondes they both knew.

—Blue eyes, green eyes, black eyes, brown eyes, hazel eyes, or onyx eyes like yours?—Riza asked again.

—I’m not answering more questions about that.—Roy said playfully as he avoided eye contact with Riza.

—Oh come on Mustang! I was finally reaching somewhere.

—And where is somewhere?

—Olivier Armstrong or Martel from your major. Maybe Vanessa, Kate or Jacqueline from Madame Chris bar…

—That’s anything but somewhere!—Roy silently sighed in relief.—And why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?

—A girl confessed to you today and I wouldn’t know about that if it was not because the girl in question thought I was your girlfriend!—Riza explained to him.— It just let me wondering about how many times have this had passed and I was completely oblivious about it!

—As in this semester?—Roy asked curious.

—Has it had happened more than once this semester? When was the first time you have turned down a confession?—Riza asked, more curious than ever.

—First time? Last year of high school.

————

2 years ago

Roy was waiting in the court after the practice ended. He had been thinking about that letter all day. He was sure that he could not reciprocate that girls feelings. Even if he tried, he knew deep down that his mind will just keep thinking how that girl was not Riza and will never be Riza. It was not fair for her nor him.

—So you did read the letter.—A feminine voice sounded right behind him. He turned around and saw Winry Rockbell blushing furiously.

—Yes, I did.—Roy almost whispered as he walked closer to where she was standing.—I’m thankful that you feel that way about me but I’m also sorry because…

—You are dating Riza Hawkeye.—The girl said with a small smile on her face as she looked at the grass.—I guessed you two were something but I was not sure what exactly.

—We are just best friends.—Roy said sadly.

—But you wish you two were something more?—Winry asked with a sad smile.—I noticed it today. Every time you score a goal on a match you usually smile at the crowd and your eyes have this special spark. But today there was no match, there was no crowd, there was no goal, but you smiled the same way, your eyes sparkled the same way…—Winry let out a small chuckle.—It happened when the archery team passed by…When you saw Riza Hawkeye.

—I can’t tell her.

—Why not?—Winry asked with a small smile. H

—Because I’m also a coward when it comes to my feelings.

————

Riza walked towards the kitchen and put on her recycle bin the couple of beer bottles. She walked back and sat on her bed. She let her body be completely laid down once Roy joined by sitting next to her.

—I can’t believe Winry had a crush on you. 

—I can’t believe you can’t believe it.—Roy said playfully as he also laid on his back next to Riza.

—I just thought she had always been in love with Edward.

—I think she was. But they knew each other since they were very little kids... I guess she mistook it for fraternal love. 

— Edward had a crush on Winry just fine.—Riza said with a small smile.—He even came to me and asked me if crushes could turn into something more with time the moment he realized he was in love with her.

—Oh… So he never mistook it for fraternal love?

—I’m not sure, he just said that one day he had like an epiphany. But never explained to me how did it happened. 

Roy smiled. That part of the story he knew it just fine. But he will never tell Riza about it.

————

2 years ago.

—I can’t believe you broke Winry’s heart you bastard!—Edward entered the dressing room with a murderous expression.—Are you fucking blind or something?

—Excuse me?—Roy said as soon as Edward cornered him and took it by the team jersey.— And this must be a very uncomfortable position for you.—Edward pushed him against the lockers and then punched him in the face. Everyone on the team just began holding Edward and Jean stepped in between the two guys.

—You two enough.—Jean said quietly as he looked specifically at Edward.— You go and confess to that girl if you like her that much and don’t come here acting like a fucking animal attacking your rival.—Jean then turned to see Roy. He looked angry at him and Roy could not guess why. Jean also punched Roy.—You should stop being fucking coward and just tell Riza that you are fucking head over heels in love with her. It makes me sick to see your fucking love stuck face every time you see her. — Jean let out a sigh as he walked away from the two of them.— We have a match today so focus for fucks sake.

They walked out to the field to began the warm ups when he saw Riza, Gracia, Hughes, Winry and Mei Chang taking their seats at the bleachers. He ran towards them and noticed that Edward and Alphonse were also tagging along.

—You came!—Roy said with a smile as he looked directly into Riza’s eyes as he climbed up to reach them.

—And you should be warming up.—Riza said plainly. Edward arrived soon after and had a similar interaction with Winry.

—You know that last year the player that scored the championship goal got a kiss from his wife right before the match?—Hughes said with a bright smile on his face.—Roy and Edward don’t have a girlfriend but they have you two.—Hughes said putting his arms around both Riza and Winry.— Maybe you could go on and kiss your friends good luck so they will score the winning goals!

That day Edward and Roy scored six goals and advanced to the final match.

————

Roy said a quiet goodbye to Riza when the clock was about to strike midnight. He had to sleep well for the game tomorrow. He was lucky that he didn’t had any class on Fridays so he could sleep until late. But it was also important to have a well performed pre match preparation. They both stood at Riza’s door. 

—Tomorrow I will arrive right at the match since I have a tight schedule on Fridays.

—It’s ok Riza.—Roy said with a small smile.—You don’t need to watch me warm up every time.

—I’m just saying that so I can do this now.—Riza stepped in front of Roy and with her hands on his shoulder she pushed herself up and quickly kissed Roy’s cheek.—Good luck tomorrow Roy. —She whispered on his ear before going back inside her apartment and closed the door after saying a small goodbye at him.

Roy stood there even if Riza had closed the door long ago. He slowly touched his cheek and a small smile appeared on his face. It didn’t matter how much time had passed since Riza started kissing his cheek for good luck before his matches. The feeling never grew old.

He always silently thanked Hughes for his stupid ideas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. When I think about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again here it’s a new chapter. Main story was inspired by Billy Ocean Lover Boy. But this episode had its inspiration on “Think about you” by Frank Ocean.

**When I think about you.**

_She doesn’t even notice my blushing cheeks, the trembling of my body and the spark in my eyes_.

Roy went out the field and started warming up without going to the bleachers since he knew that Riza will arrive just in time for the match. He could also see the other team just arriving at the dressing rooms. Roy continued doing his warm up exercises since he knew that the other team will arrive to the field soon.

And that meant...

—Roy boy!—He heard someone scream on the other side of the field and he just knew who it was.—It’s been ages since we last saw each other!—The man said running with tears on his eyes and a big smile.—I always miss my best friend when I’m at University!—Hughes continued as he jumped over to Roy and hugged him.

—Hi Hughes.—Roy said plainly as he tried to separate from his best friend.

—Where is your girl?—Maes said looking directly at the bleachers and adjusting his glasses as if it would make any difference.

—She is not my girl.—Roy said as he saw that Rebecca that was saving a seat right next to her. Probably for Riza’s.

—I was hoping you two were a thing now. You are such a coward when it comes to your feelings for her. — Maes said as he dramatically touched his head trying to lookdisappointed.— I told you to confess to her before you realized you were in love.

—I was hoping that would never happen.

—Roy you were pretty much lost the moment you said “Her hair glows beautifully when the sun lights touch it”

—That’s not how I said it.—Roy said angry.—And right there it was just a crush.

—Actually no, you just denied your true feelings for like a year! Or two. I’m not so sure anymore. You have been in love with her for so long... 

—Are we always going to talk about this every time we see each other?—Roy asked annoyed. Hughes always reminded him that he waited until he was too deep in love with Riza that any try of a declaration ended on a stupid invitation to a soccer game, a town festival or playing some stupid video game on his house.

But if he was honest with himself. Even when he thought it was just a crush he certainly made some things that made him think it was impossible to tell her about his feelings without feeling somehow dirty. Unworthy. Ashamed.

————

4 years ago.

—My parents just went to Drachma to finish of a business they have in there.—Riza said as she took a seat next to Roy on the school cafeteria. Roy avoided looking at her directly. That morning he was feeling particularly ashamed.— Do you want to come over to my house after our training and play some video games?—Riza asked smiling. Roy’s pulse began racing at the thought of being alone with Riza on her house. On her room.

As a 15 years old boy, Roy was anything but oblivious to sex. Everyone was talking about it. Guyson his high school wanted to know how it felt to be with a woman on a sexual situation. And he would be lying if he ever denied that some afternoons he will be sitting all alone at his room thinking about a certain blonde.

If walls could talk they will certainly tell stories about those nights were they just heard him moaning his best friend’s name over and over between agitated breaths. It was a curse, he was certain of it. Since the only times his body reacted like that was when it involved thinking about her.

He felt guilty about it. He felt like a pervert. Somedays he couldn’t even look at Riza directly. But he could also not stop his crush that was just growing bigger and bigger as he started noticing the curves on Riza’s body, the pink of her lips and the way her scent lingered in the air when she walked away.

He tried to convince himself that it wasn’t that bad since he never imagined doing something to Riza, it was just that during the night his mind remembered all the things he noticed about her. It was not in his control how his body reacted every time he thought about Riza’s figure, lips, voice and perfume.

He remembered the previous night were he whispered her name onto his pillow just after he pleasured himself. Roy’s pulse was over the top and he was having a hard time trying to control himself. He also felt how his cheeks started feeling completely warm.

The subject of his fantasies was sitting right next to him and memories of everything that he did thinking about her just suddenly appeared on his mind. He felt something inside his pants reacting. He panicked and crossed his legs and leaned towards the table. He just wanted the earth to open and eat him once and for all. Now he was sure his face was completely red.

—Roy? Are you ok?—Riza asked concerned as she moved herself closer to him. He quickly moved away from her.—You look so red like you just might have a fever.

—A fever!—Roy shouted as he quickly stood up.—Yes, probably... I mean...I’ll go to the infirmary. See you later.

Roy ran towards the bathroom and he locked himself on a cabin. He looked down at his pants and noticed how he had now a full erection. He prayed nobody saw him when he left the cafeteria. It would be the end of him if someone noticed.

That day in the bathroom Roy prayed wishing that his crush would just go away already.

But that night at his room he just prayed that no-one at his house heard him moaning Riza’s name over and over.

————

Everyone went back to the dressing room so they will change from the warm up attire into the teams jerseys. Roy quickly changed and walked back into the tunnel to wait for his teammates to get in the line and the officials to start the match.

—Roy boy!—Hughes shouted as he also went out the rival team dressing room.—Gracia told me she is going to be sitting right next to Riza this match! If I score a goal today I will make a heart with my hands.—Hughes said as he showed how he will celebrate.

—Hughes you’re my best friend but you also know damn well that you’ll score a goal over my dead body.—Roy said with a smile.

—Every time you score a goal you look directly at Riza and smile like she was the one who scored the goal. I want to feel what it feels like to dedicate your achievement to the woman you love.—Maes said with a big smile as he looked outside at the field.

—I don’t know what you are talking about.—Roy said as he looked also in the direction of the field.—I smile at the crowd in general.

—Yes, you can lie to yourself all you want but the crowd didn’t get a hug and a spin around when you won the championship title our last year of high school.

—Stupid Hughes.—Roy murmured as he decide to ignore his best friend banter. People from both teams were also starting to arrive and with Hughes loudness he was sure that by tomorrow morning everyone in the university will know Riza was the girl Roy was in love with.

The first half of the match was difficult. Roy didn’t manage to score a goal but at least the team in general managed to keep their side at ceros. Right now Roy’s university was winning by one goal but another 45 minutes were waiting for them to either seal the deal or be turned around by the other team.

Roy was particularly distracted that match and he knew damn well why. Riza arrived around the fifth minute of the match. She was breathing heavily from the running, she was in such a hurry that she forgot to take out her farsighted prescription glasses and she let her hair loose once she took a seat.

And the problem was that Roy shouldn’t know about all that. The girl was beautiful with anything but every time he saw her with her glasses and her hair loose he felt like he was looking at her for the first time of his life. And he just remembered how having “just a crush” on her felt like.

————

4 years ago.

Roy entered the school library in search for a book that he had to read for his literature class. Hughes told him that he could find it on the school library so he decided to give it a try and search for it before his soccer practice began. He found it and quickly went to the reception to take it home. 

—Riza! It’s nice to see you again.—The guy at the reception said suddenly at the person behind Roy. Roy turned around and saw his best friend holding a couple of books, he saw that she was wearing a pair of glasses he had never seen. She looked as beautiful as always but the glasses also make her look extremely cute. Roy’s pulse accelerated.

—Riza! You wear glasses?—Roy asked and Riza just smiled at him and his knees began shaking.

—Last year I went to the doctor because I could not see the words on the books clearly. Turns out I’m a little farsighted.—Riza said as she moved next to him and handle the books she was holding to the receptionist.

Roy waited for Riza to finish with the library receptionist and both of them walked outside the building. The high school archery field was a couple of buildings next to the the soccer field so they both walked on the same direction. When they reached their lockers Riza looked directly at Roy with a bright smile.

—How do I look with them on?—Riza asked Roy looking directly at him. Roy suddenly felt his whole body trembling. The book he just took out of the library fall from his hands while he was trying to open his locker.

—You certainly look different.—Roy said as he picked the book from the floor and went back to try and open the locker. —Good different.—When the locker finally opened Roy quickly put his school bag inside and took out his training gear bag. He let out a long sigh.

—Roy are you ok?—Riza asked as she walked closer to him.—You’ve been acting strange for months now!

—I’m fine. I promise you.—Roy said calmly as he avoided looking directly at her.

—You are trembling.—Riza touched his hand as she said that and Roy felt electricity run through his body.

—It’s cold!—Roy declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.— Air conditioner here is always so strong.—He continued as he started walking outside the building.

—What ever you say Roy. You should go and see a doctor anyway.—Riza whispered to herself as she walked right behind her friend.

————

Hughes scored, and now both teams were tied. The moment Maes scored he ran all the way to the bleachers where both Gracia and Riza were sitting and with his hands he made a heart in front of them. Riza smiled at Hughes antiques and gave Gracia a big smile and mouthed something that made both of them laugh. Roy’s heart skipped a beat.

The match continued and both teams were attacking each other with all they had. There were just a few minutes left and Roy had the ball at his feet right at that moment. He was running right towards the goal when he felt a sharp pain run through his ankle. Everything went in slow motion from there.

His hands instinctively moved to the part of his body that was in pain as he lost his balance and fall hard to the ground. The referee sounded his whistle and the match stopped moving. Roy saw the official running towards him.

—Are you ok, man? Can you continue?—He asked serious as he looked at Roy’s pained expression.

—Sure thing man.—Roy said as he stood up slowly.

The referee took out a yellow card and showed it to the man that made the foul against Roy and blowed his whistle again. He pointed to the ground and quickly drew a cross on the grass with the paint spray. The barrier of the other team was getting ready and Roy put the ball on the white mark.

—If you score this goal you should dedicate it to your girl.— Maes whispered to Roy while he was passing by.—This is most likely the last play. You’ll become the hero of the match!

Roy also knew that last one sentence. If he scored he will gain their team some extremely valuable three points that would make it easier for them to reach the round of sixteen in the tournament since the other two teams in their group already tied their match. If they won they will be number one on the table.

This was important. Roy looked directly at the ball in front of him. He took a deep breath as he walked a few steps away from it. He began running and hit the ball with everything he had. The spheroid flied all the way to the goal and it easily escaped the keepers hands. Roy just scored.

The stadium erupted on a joy scream and Roy began running towards the bleachers where Riza was. He saw her and smiled directly at her. She was celebrating with Rebecca also looking directly at him. For a second he just stood in there.

And then he did something new to his celebrations. He was going to follow Hughes stupid ideas. He pointed directly at Riza and mouthed a “for you”, before he could see how she reacted, he turned around and began running back to the court. Just when Maes team kicked off the ball the final whistle ended the match.

—Roy boy!—Hughes screamed in the locker room.—I’m so proud of you! You did it!—Hughes said with tears on his eyes. 

—Aren’t you from the opposite team?—Jean asked.

—I was talking about him dedicating his goal to Riza.—Maes said with a bright smile as he side hugged Roy.

—I thought he always did.— Jean said calmly as he closed his locker.

—I said I just smiled at the crowd!—Roy shouted to both men.

—And the crowd you always smile at is coincidentally right where Riza is?—Jean asked as he took his school bag from the floor. —And did Riza represented the crowd that time in high school were you spun her around and hugged her when we won the championship?

—Shut up Havoc.—Roy said quietly as he also closed his locker.

—And now that we are talking about your undying love for her, how can I forget our that time at our first year of high school?! You almost killed me, Lover-boy!—Jean screamed with a bright smile as he patted Roy on the shoulders.—My God man, you have had it bad for so long.

————

4 years ago

—Hey Mustang!—Jean shouted in the middle of the hall. Roy stopped on his tracks and turned around to see the blonde man running towards him.

—What’s up Havoc?—Roy asked as soon as the guy was next to him.

—You are a friend of Riza Hawkeye, right?—Roy’s pulse reacted as it always did at the mention of Riza’s name. He just nodded.—You are just her friend, right? You are not her boyfriend?—Jean asked again looking death serious at Roy’s eyes.

—We are just friends.—Roy answered plainly as he continued walking.

—Does she has a boyfriend?—The blonde man continued with his question and Roy began to feel annoyed. Suddenly he realized where was Jean coming from and what would be his intentions with that talk.

—She doesn’t.— Roy said annoyed.—Why are you asking these questions? do you like her or something?

—Are you blind Mustang?—Jean asked with a smile on his face.—She is like… easily the most beautiful girl in this school.

“She is easily the most beautiful girl in the universe”. Roy thought to himself as he just ignored Jean’s confession and continued walking towards his classroom. Jean cleared his throat and Roy turned around again.—What is it now Jean?

—Do you know what kind of guys she likes?

—Small, skinny, good for nothing, black haired Xingese guys.—Roy answered plainly as he remembered how Ling Yao looked back in middle school. The guy returned to Xing to study high school in there so he knew nothing about how he looked now.

—So she likes you? —Jean chuckled after he asked the question. Roy stopped abruptly on his tracks.

—I’m Amestrian.—Roy said plainly. “And I will be the luckiest man alive if she feels the same way I feel about her.”

—But you look Xingese to me and to everyone in this school.

—My mother was Xingese but my father was Amestrian. I’m born and raised Amestrian so I’m Amestrian.—Roy was now annoyed. During his first school years everyone always reminded him of his ethnic background and some of them used that against him. 

—Still you are small, skinny and good for nothing black haired guy.—Jean said with a sigh.

—Can you please just shut up Havoc?—Roy asked more annoyed than ever.

—Will you help me with her?—Jean asked with a hopeful smile.

Roy was about to answer to that nonsense when he saw Riza coming out of her classroom with Gracia and Maes. She was laughing at something the couple was telling and Roy could not help himself but stare at the sight of her. Riza noticed him and smiled as she walked towards them. Roy suddenly felt nervous.

—You two know each other?—Riza asked surprised when she finally arrived where Roy was. The man in question suddenly remembered that he was not alone standing in that hall.

—We are soccer buddies!—Jean said with a bright smile as he put his arm over Roy’s shoulders.— And we just discovered we are also rivals!

—Rivals?—Both Riza and Roy asked at the same time. Jean just let out a fake laugh as he moved away from Roy.

—Yeah. Rivals.—Jean said as he looked directly at Roy.— I guess you will most definitely not help me with that.

—I don’t know what you are talking about.—Roy said plainly.

—Oh boy…—Jean said in a small whisper.— We will continue this talk on the field. Now come on, we are already late for warm ups. This afternoon we have a match Mustang!—Jean shouted as he started running in the hall.

—Your first official match! That’s true!—Riza said excited.—Can I go and see you play?—Roy just nodded as he also ran to where Jean left.

Roy reached the dressing room and Jean was the only one there getting changed for the warm ups with an annoyed expression. Roy opened his locker and started changing as well.

—Why didn’t you fucking tell me that you also like Riza?—Jean said aggressively.

—What?—Roy asked, also annoyed with what Jean just said.

—Don’t play fucking dumb, Mustang. Your eyes were practically sparkling when you saw her on the hall.

—Why would you fucking care if I like her or not? You are the one that came to me asking idiotic questions about Riza.— Roy was also starting to sound aggressive.—For me it’s just a stupid crush anyway.—Roy said aloud. Deep down he was just trying to convince himself.

—And so what? I also just have a crush on her.—Suddenly it seemed that Jean just had an epiphany.—That’s it, you are right, maybe I just want to fuck her… I bet I can win you in that. What about 10000 Cenz? 

The next thing both of them knew is that Roy pushed him to the lockers. His eyes looked like he was in complete rage. His arm was right at Jeans throat and he began pressing it. Jean tried to free himself but Roy was stronger and angrier.

—If you are going to talk about Riza in front of me you better do it with respect.—Roy murmured with menace. 

—What is wrong with you?—Jean tried to talk but he found it difficult since Roy was pressing his throat.  

Roy let go of Jean and started walking backwards. When the blonde man was about to continue talking Roy just punched him on the face.

—What I think about Riza is not your fucking business. And don’t even think on betting on her...—Roy said coldly as he started walking out to the field.

————

—That was quite a heroic ending.—Riza said as soon as they both met when Roy was walking out of the dressing rooms. Roy smiled at her.— I don’t know how to thank you.—Riza whispered as she looked down at the ground.

—Thank me about what?

—You mouthed that your goal was…—Riza stopped mid sentence and Roy could tell that she probably thought that she was mistaken about him dedicating the goal to her.

—For you.—Roy finished her sentence before she could backtrack.— My goal was for you.

—Thank you. It might sound stupid but when you mouthed that… I kind of felt… special.—Riza said with a small smile looking directly at Roy.

—You are special.— Roy whispered as he took Riza’s hands on his. This was the moment he had been waiting for. It was now or never…—Riza...You are…

—Roy-boy! Where are you?! It’s an emergency!— Maes shouted all the way from the locker rooms. Roy quickly dropped Rizas hands and smiled at her.

—Duty calls.—Roy said smiling at her, Riza just chuckled.

— Good luck with that.—Riza smiled at him as she started walking backwards.— I’ll be waiting in the cafeteria with Gracia.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. When I’m with you pt .1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I had to cut it in two parts since it was really long.  
> Once again. The song that inspired this chapter is also the song that it’s mentioned as Riza’s favorite song. That one is the Cantonese version of AGA’s Wonderful U, called Yuan.  
> In real life Mandarin and Cantonese are not similar AT ALL but since Xing in FMA is based in east Asian countries in general (mostly china but at some Point it seemed like it had also some Japanese characteristics, of course.) . I took some creative license. 
> 
> Roy’s favorite song will feature in about two chapters!

 

_She doesn’t even notice that she is like a star to me, so far away, that I think I will never be able to reach her._

—What is the fucking emergency Hughes?— Roy asked annoyed as he reentered the locker room. He saw his friend on the floor looking desperately inside his soccer attire bag.— Gracia and Riza are waiting for us on the cafeteria, hurry up.—Hughes the, put out all the things of his bag on the floor.

—I can’t find it, Roy boy! It’s a real emergency this time!—Hughes said again as he continued searching on the floor where all his things were splattered.

—You can’t find what?

—Today’s Gracia and I five years anniversary!—Hughes screamed. 

—I know that. That is not an emergency. That is just life.—Roy said as he took a seat on the bench in front of his friend.—And that’s definitely not something you can’t find.

—I bought a ring.—Hughes said plainly.—And I can’t find it.— Roy’s eyes opened with surprise.

—You bought a what?

—A ring, Roy. It’s a piece of jewelry. Sometimes people buy one to ask the woman they love to marry them—Hughes said ironically as he continued moving his stuff around.

—I know what a fucking ring is. I’m just surprised. You are going to ask…

—Gracia to marry me? Yes. I mean we can do it after we finish college, have some stability, but it’ll be nice knowing she also wants that just now.— Maes said again as he started putting his clothes back into his back.—You might consider buying one for Riza too.—Maes took out of his locker his school bag and took the things out of it.—But if we take into consideration the fact that you are not even able to confess your feelings for her… Man…

—Can you please shut up about my feelings for Riza?— Roy asked annoyed. Maes suddenly screamed as he found the small velvet box he was searching for.

—What do you think?—Maes asked as he opened the box and showed Roy a golden ring with a small diamond.

—It’s just a ring.—Roy said coldly as he took the velvet box and took the pice of jewelry out.—I mean its pretty and all but nothing special.

—Now imagine you put one like that on Riza’s finger after she says “yes”— Maes said with a big smile.—And you get to spend the rest of your life with her, as a family.

Roy froze. Images of what Maes just said clouded his mind. Suddenly the ring felt heavy on his hand. He quickly put it back on the box before his trembling hands betrayed him and he will most likely drop it. Hughes took the box out of his hand with a triumphal smile.

—Relax Roy-boy. She is not even your girlfriend just yet.—Maes said playfully.

—Can you please just shut up?—Roy said again, his voice sounded high pitched. He touched his chest. His heart was going on overdrive. His mind was filled with images of Riza wearing a wedding dress, walking down the aisle, reaching the altar. He shook his head trying to make those images go away.

—I will shut up the day you finally tell her that you are head over heels in love with her and you have always been.—Hughes let out a long sigh.— Please Roy just go and tell her that you think she is the one that put the stars on the sky.

—That’s the problem Hughes.—Roy said quietly as he let out a long sight. —Every time I think about telling her. If she rejects me, if it doesn’t work, if she stops talking to me, if she kicks me out of her life…

—Do you seriously think she will kick you out of her life? After all you have been through together?

—Can we just please stop talking about this and go out and meet them? They are waiting, Hughes.

————

3 years ago (Summer) 

It was a Saturday afternoon and someone started ringing desperately at Madame’s Christmas house bell. Roy was surprised since it was strange that someone would visit them there. People usually went straight to the bar. It was also pretty uncommon to someone to ring like that. 

He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. He was surprised to find Riza standing there, shaking, with tears all over her face. —Riza?—Roy asked worried.—What is happening?— He asked again but the girl just stood there in front of his door, crying her heart out as she shield herself with her arms.

—My mom…—Riza murmured as she looked directly at Roy’s eyes.— My mom…—Riza took a step closer to Roy and took his shirt with both of her hands as she pulled him closer. She started crying harder and harder when her head hit his chest.

Roy put his arms around her and let her bury her face on his neck. He put his head over hers as he stood there. He didn’t know what just happened but he was going to hold Riza if that was all she wanted for him.

—I’m here Riza. I’m here.— He whispered quietly on her ear. Riza just hold him closer. Their bodies touching.

—My mom had a car accident this morning.—Riza said a couple of minutes later when she finally managed to calm down.— She died on arrival at the hospital.—She whispered quietly.

—And where is your father?— Roy asked worried. He took Riza’s face with his hands and cleaned her tears with his thumbs.

—He is preparing the things for the funeral. It’s going to be tonight.—Riza answered quietly as she looked down.— I came here because I want you there… with me… I need you there...

—Please come inside.— Roy said quietly as he walked her inside his house.— I will get changed into something more appropriate and in a couple of minutes I’ll be right back, is that ok?—Riza just nodded and Roy walked to his bedroom.

Roy put on a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie. He combed his rebel hair all the way back. He looked at himself in the mirror as he thought about what just happened a few minutes ago.

—I’m back Riza.—Roy said quietly as he walked back to where Riza was. The blonde woman was looking at a photo of Roy with his parents when they were still alive. He was about eight when he lost them.

—Does the pain ever goes away?—Riza asked quietly as she put down the photo and wiped some tears off her face.

—That pain makes you stronger with time. It hurts less and less as time goes by. Eventually you feel like it’s not there anymore. —Roy answered as he walked closer to her. He side hugged her and let her put her head on his shoulder.—Sometimes it comes back as nostalgia and what ifs. With time you will learn to smile, laugh and hope again.

—Please, stay with me all the way, Roy.

—I’ll never leave you.

————

—So here is the plan, Roy boy.—Hughes said as they both were about to arrive at the cafeteria where Riza and Gracia where waiting.— We go to the karaoke outside and sing a couple of songs. At my signal you ask Riza to go with you to the store to buy some drinks. You tell her the plan once you are out of the Karaoke and you two go to your apartment. I will later tell Gracia to leave and go look for you and I will propose to her once we are in front of the beautiful view that is right outside your apartment building. Then we can meet you two at your apartment and celebrate together.

—She will say yes, Hughes.—Roy said as he rolled his eyes.— If that girl doesn’t love you I’ll be dammed.

—I could say the same thing about you and…

—Shut up.—Roy interrupted his friend and started walking towards the entrance. —And why on earth it has to be outside my apartment building?

—Have you seen how the whole city can be seen from there? East City never looked better.— Hughes started tearing up as he screamed dramatically.— And if Gracia hadn’t moved to East City I’d have never met her!

—Good think she moved here.

The place was as crowded as usual, Riza was sitting with Gracia on a table right in the middle of the place. There were also Jean and Rebecca flirting blatantly next to them. Maes took Roy’s arm and stopped him from going further inside.

—Why are Jean and that girl in there?

—Rebecca is a good friend of Riza from the Archery team. She is dating Jean.— Roy said calmly as he was aboutwalk towards the table where their friends were sitting.

—Oh! So that’s why you and Jean are such good friends now? No more love rivalry?—Maes said with a small smile as he followed his friend inside the building.— It’s ok if they tag along. You’ll just have to adjust the plan… Bad thing would be that you’ll probably not be alone with Riza in your apartment… 

—Shut up, Hughes.

—Lover Boy! Hughes! We are here!—Jean’s voice sounded all over the cafeteria. A few people even turned their heads towards the entrance and saw the two men standing there. Roy hated attention, but apparently the only one of his friends that also shared the feeling was Riza. They both walked towards the table when Hughes suddenly screamed.

—Gracia, my love! Did you liked my goal? It was for you!—He cried all the way as he took a sit next to the woman. Roy just rolled his eyes and sat in front of them. Next to Riza.

—Jean was telling me that you all know each other from high school?—Rebecca asked.

—Actually… The fourth of us met in middle school.—Riza said as she was pointing at Roy, Gracia and Maes.— Roy, Maes and I were classmates on our first year. Gracia transferred to our schoolwhen we were on third grade.

—And I was Riza’s classmate on our first year of high school.—Jean continued explaining.— I was also Roy’s teammate but we didn’t got along well. Lover Boy over here just hated my guts. One time he punched me in the locker room!—Jean smiled as he pointed at Roy and winked at him.

—That’s because you are pretty annoying, Jean.—Roy said calmly.

—I didn’t knew about that?—Riza spoke with a little surprise on her voice.—How did that happened?

—Oh Riza, If only you knew that he is…

—Stop it, Havoc. I punched him because he was being annoying. Just like he is right now—Roy almost screamed as he stood up from his seat.—And before we forgot, Hughes here wanted to go to the Karaoke together for the celebration of his anniversary with Gracia. You two want to come too?

—We would love to, Lover-boy, but Jean and I have other plans. On his apartment. If you know what I mean.— Rebecca said giggling her eyebrows as she took Jeans hand. Roy and Riza both rolled his eyes. They were so used to those kind of confessions that it just became the norm at some point.

— Ok then its decided.—Roy said calmly as he sat back at the table, suddenly remembering that he hadn’t eaten at all.

They finished their diner and said goodbye to both Rebecca and Jean. The fourth of them walked outside the campus and towards the Karaoke. It was a nice place full of both karaoke one coin booths and hour rented rooms. Hughes paid for two hours on a small room. The couch could barely fit the fourth of them but once they started singing it became cosy.

— Ok so now its your turn Riza!— Maes said as he passed the microphone, the control and the karaoke catalog to her. Riza took it as she started searching.

—Why don’t you sing your favorite song?—Gracia said as she sat next to Riza.— It’s really a beautiful one. And once you told me it reminded you of…—Gracia whispered the last thing very low. Roy couldn’t heard it even if the room was small.

—Ok, then. I will sing that one.—Riza said with a small smile as she searched for the number of the song on the screen.

Roy knew which song it was. He smiled sadly as he remembered.

————

3 years ago (Summer to Autumn)

Riza went to school the next Monday after her mother’s funeral, she was quiet and didn’t even talk to anyone during the day. Once the school time ended she excused herself from the archery club, Roy told the soccer team he will be missing practice too and walked her home in silence.

Roy was with her the entire service. He even slept at the funerary with the Hawkeye’s and a few friends of Riza’s mother. The service was anything but peaceful. Roy knew that Riza’s father was a big drinker but he never imagined he will be deadass drunk screaming at the reception.

Weeks passed by and Riza just increased her silence. She went to school without talking to anyone, practiced at the archery field without any interaction and went back home with Roy following her close behind but without saying a word. Once they were at her door she just would mutter out a small goodbye before entering.

It was one afternoon after one month has passed when Riza stopped right at the entrance of the subway station. She turned around and saw Roy with his hands on his pockets and looking at her with a small smile.

—Can we go somewhere else before I go back home?—Riza asked quietly.

—There is a park a couple of streets down here.—Roy said as he pointed to the opposite direction of where he was standing. Riza nodded and followed him as he walked towards the park.

When they arrived Riza sat on a swing set looking at the ground as she quietly moved back and forth. Roy sat next to her and observed her. He wasn’t sure what was happening in Riza’s mind nor in her life.

— Every time I arrive at my house my father is drunk.—Riza murmured as she kept looking at the ground. — He just shouts at me when he sees me…—Riza’s grip on the swing just tightened. Her expression changed to something close to frustration.

—I don’t know what to say Riza…—Roy said quietly as he moved from his seat to be kneeling in front of her.—I’m sorry I’m not being useful this way.

—He is becoming aggressive.—Riza whispered as she started crying.—Just yesterday he threw a vase out of nowhere to my direction. And I…I want to run away… But he is my father, you know? I can’t leave him alone.—She cried even harder. Riza felt Roy’s hands on hers, she looked up and saw Roy’s eyes with tears on his eyes.

—I wish I could do something.—Roy whispered as he wiped Riza’s tears off her cheeks. Riza looked directly into his eyes.

And in that moment, Roy knew. He would die for her if she asked him to. He would follow her every step for the rest of her life. He wanted to protect those big brown eyes like his life depended on it.

Riza stood up from the swing and walked towards an empty part of the park where there was just grass. She sat slowly on it and Roy followed her quietly. He once again kneeled in front of her. Riza put her head on his shoulder.

—Just stay with me a little longer.—She murmured.—At least until night fall.

—Of course, Riza.

That soon became their routine for the next months. Roy and Riza would go anywhere but Riza’s house until late at night. Most of those days they will be doing small talks on the park or walk around the neighborhood.

One day Roy told Riza that he will invite her to a small coffee shop that was a few streets away from city downtown. One of Madame Christmas employee’s told him that they had a very good dessert menu in there.

The place was small and cosy. Riza and Roy took a seat next to the window as they observed people walk by. Riza’s true smile hadn’t truly returned but she was slowly becoming her old self as time passed by. They talked for about two hours until their talk fall into a comfortable silence. Riza closed her eyes as she took a small sip out of the cup of tea that was in front of her.

—That song sounds beautiful.—Riza said slowly as she put the cup back. —The girl has such a sweet voice.

—It’s lyrics are also beautiful.—Roy answered, he also noticed the song.

—Do you know what the lyrics says? It doesn’t sound like Xingese.

—It’s not standard Xingese but it’s very similar. I can understand the main idea.

—And what does it says?—Riza asked with a small smile.

—She is telling her lover how life it’s full of ups and downs and that she is afraid of what comes next since it could be either good or bad but she ends the song saying that she is happy that right in that moment she is able to be with him at least for one more day.

—It’s beautiful indeed. Will you teach me how to sing it?

————

—And now it’s your turn to sing your favorite song! Roy boy!—Maes screamed. —Jean told me it’s Lover boy by Billy Ocean?

—Shut up, Hughes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. When I’m with you part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came early cause I was already half way through when I posted the previous one.   
> This chapter was mostly inspired by the song of the previous one. But right in the middle the situation and even some dialogues were inspired by Alfred Garcia’s song “De la Tierra hasta Marte”

 

_She doesn’t even notice that I want to stay by her side until time ends. In her worst days. Until our story ends._

—And now it’s your turn to sing your favorite song! Roy boy! Jean told me it’s Lover boy by Billy Ocean?—Maes screamed.

—Shut up Hughes.—Roy answered annoyed.—And that’s not my favorite song. Jean is just an idiot.

—Well you can sing it now or sing your favorite one...Unless you prefer to go and grab some drinks?—He finished with a small wink.

—I’ll go get the drinks.— Roy said as he stood up abruptly from the couch and looked at Riza.— Come with me?— He asked quietly. Riza just smiled and nodded as she also stood up.

—So which one is your favorite song?—Riza asked curious as they were walking down the street to where the store was.

—It’s a secret.—Roy said with a small smile. The convenience store was on the corner of the street so they quickly reached it. When they entered Roy quickly took a couple of beers out of the fridge. Riza did the same next to him. —Maes is going to ask Gracia to marry him.— Roy let it out once they were out of the store. He looked at Riza. The woman had a surprised expression, her brown eyes were as big as ever and moving rapidly as she processed the information.

—What?—Was the only thing that came out of Riza’s mouth once the initial shock wore off.

—He wants the ceremony to take place after they finish university and have some stability. But he is an idiot and wants to be sure that Gracia is on the same page now.

—Sounds like Maes.— Riza said as she started walking.— I guess we are going somewhere else that is not the Karaoke?

—My apartment.—Roy answered as he walked next to her. Both of them took the way to the dormitory buildings.— He said he is going to propose to her outside the building, actually.

—Because you can see East City completely from there?

—How did you…

— Maes always cried how lucky he was that Gracia had to move to East City.—Riza stopped walking for a second and turned around to look at Roy.— You should have told him that the views from my building are better.

—I didn’t knew that.—Roy confessed.

—You go to my building every night, how can you not know?—Riza asked with a tone that told Roy that she didn’t believed him. But he was telling the truth. He was always too focused on Riza that he never noticed if her building had or not a nice view.

—I’m sorry but they just look the same way to me.—Roy lied as he started walking. Riza also turned around and continued.

—I didn’t expected for them to get engaged so soon.—Riza said again as they climbed up the street to the apartment buildings.

—Maes was panicking back in the locker rooms. He couldn’t find the ring.—Roy said as he remembered what he was about to do before Maes shouted.— Then he started babbling nonsense.

—Maybe he was just nervous. I mean he is asking the love of his life to marry him.—They both arrived at the building and were waiting for the elevator. Riza took a deep breath before she started speaking again.— Wouldn’t you be nervous?

—If I’m completely honest Hughes would be nothing compared to how nervous I would be—Roy confessed as the elevator door opened.

—Were you nervous when you confessed to your crush?—Riza asked, Roy’s cheeks began feeling warmer. He could not lie to her about that.

—I never confessed. I never got the chance.

—What?!— Riza suddenly shouted with surprise written all over her face.— Are you serious, Mustang?

————

3 years ago (Winter) 

This was it. It was now or never. Roy woke up earlier than the usual, he showered and combed his hair back. He took his uniform and for the first time since he entered high school he wear it complete. He took a deep breath as he stepped out of his room.

—What the hell happened to you Roy-boy?—Madame Christmas asked surprised as she saw her nephew walk down the stairs with a weird look on his face.

—Today is the day, aunt Chris.—Roy said again as he looked at himself at the mirror.— I’m going to confess to Riza today.

—What?! Weren’t you two dating already?—Madame Christmas asked surprised.

—No.—Roy said plainly.

—But you two are like attached to the hip ever since her mother’s passed. I thought you confessed to her then?—Christmas said, her voice sounded like she just discovered her complete life had been a lie.

—No, but now I think it’s time since I think I lo…— Roy stopped talking as soon as he realized what he was about to say. The thought have been going on his mind for a while now. But he hadn’t even said it aloud. Something told him that the moment he said it it would become true. And everything could be worst. —How do I look aunt? Do you think I need to buy her flowers? I should probably buy her flowers… And chocolates… Maybe I can ask her out on a date first. To the movies? Or the mall next to the school that has big ferris wheel…

—Roy-boy, breathe.—Christmas interrupted him.— Just go with the flow. If it has to happen it will happen, ok my kid?

—Yes, madame.

—You and that girl are probably meant to be anyway. Now go and get her.

—Yes, madame.—Roy said enthusiastically as he left his house.

Roy was walking down the street to his school when he saw a woman selling flowers. He approached the lady and bought a small bouquet of red roses. Once he was inside his high school he went to the bathroom and looked at his hair again.

He took a deep breath as he walked down the corridor to Riza’s classroom. “First I give her the flowers, then I ask her if she wants to go outside and talk a little with me, when we are finally alone I tell her that I have had the longest crush in history on her and that I want us to be more than friends. I invite her to the ferris wheel as our first official date.” He reviewed the plan on his head over and over until he heard a man’s voice call for him.

—Roy Mustang!—The man screamed. Roy turned around and saw Riza’s homeroom teacher walking towards him.— I was looking for you at your class. A few minutes ago Maes Hughes told me you are the one that’s closer to Riza Hawkeye?

—Did something happened to her?—Roy asked, suddenly panicking. His fist closed harder on the tails of the roses and he felt the thorns touching his skin.

—Police called about an hour ago. She found her father dead this morning. Most likely he had alcohol poisoning.—The teacher said with a serious tone.—They took her to the police station since she is still a minor and her closest relative should decide what will happen to her since she is now an orphan. I was searching for you because I guessed she...

Roy didn’t even let the teacher finish what he was about to say. He threw the bouquet away as he started running to the exit of the school. His aunt’s words accompanied him all the way to the police station. “If it has to happen it will happen”. Maybe this was a signal that him and Riza could never happen.

“It was just a stupid crush, anyway.” Roy said to himself as he ran with all his willpower to the station.

————

—What about you? Weren’t you nervous with Ling Yao?—Roy asked trying to get the attention away from him. Riza’s expression changed from surprised to confused. She seemed like she was trying to remember something. Has she forgotten already?

—Ah, yes Ling Yao, sure I was.—Riza answered coldly as she stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards Roy’s apartment.—To be honest I don’t remember much about it.

Roy opened his door and waited for Riza to first go inside. He turned on the lights as he entered and left his stuff on the cabinet that was right next to the door. Riza was looking around his place.

—How could this be the first time I’m here?—Riza asked as she continued looking.—Your room is smaller than mine. But you have a balcony!— She said as she walked towards the balcony door.

—I’m usually the one that walks you home. Maybe that’s why.—Roy said as he also went to the balcony.

—The view is indeed beautiful. —Riza said as she looked at the city lights that were in front of her.—I guess Maes chose a nice place for that kind of declaration.

—Maes probably planned it for months.—Roy said as he also looked at the city in front of him.

—I wonder for how long the man I’m going to marry will plan asking me to marry him.—Riza said as her eyes sparkled from the city lights. Roy looked at her and fall in love all over again. But he also felt sad. He imagined Riza getting married to someone. Someone who was not him. And just the mere thought of it felt like dying for him.— I mean will he take me to a significant place for both of us or to a fine restaurant? will he be spontaneous? will he be more metaphorical like Hughes and his destiny talks? —Riza chuckled before saying the next question.— Will he ask my grandfather for my hand?

—That will probably lead to him to being killed by your grandfather before he could even properly ask you.— Roy tried to sound funny but it just sounded plain awkward. Roy knew too well why. 

—My grandfather is not like that.— Riza said with a small smile.— I mean he is not even overprotective.

—Oh, that’s not the impression he gave me the first time we met.—Roy said dramatically.

—Now you are just being dramatic, my grandfather adores you. 

—You weren’t even there when we first met. You don’t have a saying. He adores me because he knows that I’m just your friend.—Roy lied to her. He knew why he adored him. Old man Grumman saw through him better than himself the first time they met.

————

3 years ago (Winter)

Roy arrived at the police station soaked in sweat. He entered through the main door screaming Riza’s name. Two police officers took him and tried to calm him down but he just kept telling them to take him to where Riza was. An old man wearing military apparel appeared in front of the policemen and ordered them to release him.

—Thank you, old man. —Roy said. He was about to start walking when a hand hold his arm firmly.

—You don’t even know where to search for her, you should be more patient young man.—The old man said as he moved Roy back on his steps until he made the boy face him.—Love is a powerful force but you should control it before it controls you.

—What if you mind your own business?—Roy said again as he looked around. The word love lingering in his mind.

—You should also be more polite with your elders.

—I would be nice if you could just mind your business.

—Riza Hawkeye is my business— The old man said firmly. Roy’s eyes widened as he looked at the man surprised.— She is my granddaughter.

—Her grandparents died before she was even born.—Roy said as he tried to move past the man, but he took his arm again and moved him back.

—Berthold’s parents and my wife sure did. I didn’t accept my daughter’s relationship with that man. So we grew apart. She probably just told Riza that I was also dead.

—How can you call her your business if you didn’t even care before?—He said again as he tried to walk away. Grumman always pulling him back.— Let me go old man.— Roy screamed.—She is more my business than yours!

—I’m her only living relative now. If I don’t take care of her then she will surely be sent to foster care. And this old man has to mend his mistakes. We both love her so instead of you being this rude to me why don’t we help each other and make this our business?

—Where is she?—Roy asked looking directly into the man eye’s.

—One of my subordinates took her to the funerary to prepare for the service. I was here just finishing the paperwork.

—Where is the funerary?—Roy asked again.

—I’ll take you there young man. But first can I have your name?

—You go first.

—I’m General Grumman. Grandfather of Riza.—He extended his hand in front of Roy. 

—I’m Roy Mustang. Her best friend.—He said as he took the man’s hand on his.

—Wait… you are not her boyfriend?—Grumman asked surprised as he looked at the boy in front of him.

—No.—Roy answered as he started walking towards the exit of the station. —Just tell me were she is now. I will run there so you can do the paperwork here.

Roy found himself back at a funerary for the second time that year. And both times were because of Riza. He was holding her the whole ceremony and during the night he stayed awake with her head resting on his shoulder as she cried her heart out for the second time after she lost her mother.

The next day the both missed school again. Roy helped Riza to pack her things up since she was moving to her grandfather’s house in the outskirts of East City. He also helped her getting settled in her new room.

—And that would be it.—Roy said as he closed a drawer where he put Riza’s shirts.

—Can you stay a little longer?—Riza whispered. She was lying on her bed where she had been crying most of the day.—Can you hold me just for a couple of minutes?—She asked quietly and Roy’s heart went overdrive.

Roy laid next to her on her bed. Her eyes were swollen and red for all the crying. He gently caressed her cheeks as he moved closer to her. Riza put one of her arms around his waist when he was close enough. The other one found a place on his chest. Her head found a space right on his neck. Their legs entwined and Roy also put his arms around her.

—I’m sorry. I’m taking all your free time lately.— Riza whispered after a couple of minutes passed.

—I’ll gladly give you more of it if I could.—Roy answered as he rest his head on her hair. Roy would gladly spent his entire life next to her if she asked him to. 

—I don’t want to impose to you... if you ever want to leave...—Riza whispered and Roy just hold her closer.

—I will never want to leave. I promise you, you are stuck with me for as long as you want me here.—Roy confessed quietly as he heard Riza start sobbing. He closed his eyes as he tightened the embrace.

Time went by and Riza’s sobbing became quieter and quieter with time. Eventually Roy felt her body spasms stop and her breathing became even. He closed his eyes as he hold her closer to him.

The next thing Roy remembered was the sun waking him up early in the morning. Riza was wrapped around his arms and suddenly he felt self aware. He slept with Riza through the night, on her bed. His face began feeling hotter and he quickly but carefully removed himself from his position.

He walked down the stairs of Riza’s grandfather’s house . Silently praying that he didn’t noticed that Roy spent the entire night with his granddaughter. But just when he finally reached downstairs and walked throw the front door he heard a man’s voice calling his name. Roy walked towards the kitchen where the voice came from.

—I’m certainly glad that Chris Mustang raised a good man.—Grumman muttered once Roy was inside the kitchen.

—Excuse me?—Roy asked quietly.

—Do you think I would not do a little research about you once I found you sleeping with my granddaughter on her bed?—Roy’s face turned completely red once he heard it coming from someone else.

—I promise you sir I didn’t do anything…

—You left the door open boy, so I know, I’m also glad I didn’t run into that kind of situation.— The old man made a hand movement to tell Roy to take a seat at the table, Roy obliged.—I was surprised though. For how long?

—For how long what?—Roy asked looking directly at Grumman’s eyes.

—Have you been in love with Riza?— Roy pulse accelerated on his chest. His face was dark red and his brain just straight up stopped working for a couple of seconds. It was the first time he heard it since he started thinking about that possibility.

—It’s just a crush, sir. I’m not in love with her.—Roy said, his voice sounded high pitched and broke. Grumman just laughed loudly.

—Young man, no one would have done half of everything you have done for Riza just these two days if she were just a crush. But I would have buy it but yesterday I heard when you told her she is stuck with you for as long as she wants... I’ve heard love confessions with less passion than that.

—I’m also her best friend.—Roy said as he looked at Grumman.

—I’m not judging you, Roy Mustang. I’m not judging your feelings for her. I’m actually glad to know them. — Grumman said as he put a cup of coffee in front of Roy and took a sit in front of him.—I just want to know the truth.

—It’s been almost three years now. I thought this feelings will fade away, but they just grew stronger. And now...—Roy took a deep breath.—And now I would give my lifeto just see her smile.

— Oh my, so you got it bad young man.— Grumman said with a small laugh as he took a sip of his cup.— I’ve never liked Berthold, but my daughter loved him… and worst of all he loved her back.

—Berthold was not a bad man until…

— Until Riza’s mother passed. He quickly became an alcoholic. I know.—Grumman said quietly. —But let me finish, young man.

—Ok, sir.—Roy answered plainly as he looked at his own cup.

—When I received the phone call a part of me was sad for what Riza had to live once my daughter passed away but another one was glad that Berthold died before he could have harmed Riza.

—I know he was becoming aggressive as time passed by.

—You were with her until night came so Berthold would be passed out.—Grumman took a sip of his coffee mug again.—Yesterday I called Chris Mustang, she told me everything you did for her, young man. And just for that I’m forever thankful.

—It wasn’t much.—Roy murmured.

—It was enough. I told you yesterday young man, love is a powerful force if used correctly.—Grumman let the cup down on the table and looked directly into Roy’s eyes.—I’m happy that I will not have to worry about her choosing a bad man to marry.

—I’m sorry sir but I don’t know what one thing has to do with the other.—Roy said quietly as he played with the mug in front of him.

—I want you to be the man that marries her, Roy Mustang. — Roy’s heart went overdrive. His cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, the color also went to his ears and neck. His hand started trembling so he had to move them away from the cup.

—Excuse me sir, but that’s not your decision to make... It’s also not mine.—He barely managed to say. His mind filled with images of what could be. Riza walking towards him on a wedding dress. Riza saying “Yes I do”... it was the first time those thoughts entered his mind and right at that moment it was too much to handle.

—That’s true, it’s only half of your decision. But judging by your reaction, Your half is already covered.

—She doesn’t feel the same.—Roy whispered. Grumman almost didn’t catch what he said. Roy stood up with his face looking down.— I’m sorry sir, but I need to leave. School would not justify me missing anymore classes. I’ll be back this afternoon though if you don’t mind.

—You’re always welcome at this house, my future grandson.—Grumman said with a big smile on his face.— You should tell her how you feel, Roy Mustang.

—I can’t, old man Grumman. We are not meant to be...

————

Maes arrived with Gracia later that night. He was proudly showing Roy how the ring looked on Gracia’s finger as he cried tears of happiness. They all drank a couple of beers and celebrated their friend’s engagement. Until the clock marked 11:30 and both Maes and Gracia had to leave so they could take the bus that drop them back at their home.

Roy and Riza walked both of them to the station. The people on the bus stop had to hear about Maes engagement since he was screaming at everyone that just crossed on his way.

—It’s your turn next, Roy-boy!—Maes screamed as he got on the bus, Gracia pushing him inside before he would scream something more compromising.

Roy and Riza walked back to their buildings during that time they were talking about how happy Maes looked during the night. He looked even happier than when he started dating Gracia. They stopped right in the lookout place outside the buildings. Most likely where Maes asked Gracia.

—So this place will also be special for them. It has quite a romantic atmosphere.—Riza said as she sat on a bench.

—Anyplace could be romantic if it has the right people at the right moment.—Roy muttered as he sat next to Riza.

—Oh really? Care to give me some examples?— Riza asked with a small smile looking at Roy.

—A classroom during the sunset, the middle of the street, the school cafeteria, the library, a park in the middle of nowhere, a small coffee shop downtown, the soccer field after an important match. The soccer field in general, actually...—Roy murmured quietly remembering all the places he have been with Riza. 

—All those? Romantic? Really? A classroom?

—When you are in the classroom and the light of the sunset hits the person you love in the right angle…It’s breath taking. Absolutely beautiful...

—Oh my god, Roy...—Riza stood up abruptly and Roy suddenly realized what he had just say. She stood in front of him and looked at his eyes. — It was not a crush. You were… no… You are in love.—Riza whispered quietly as she looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

It was now or never. Roy felt it in his chest. “If it has to happen it will happen” the voice of madame Christmas echoed in his mind. He stood up and took Riza’s hands with his. The clocks on the buildings started sounding as they stroke midnight.

—I am. I never grew out of my crush, it evolved into something more, and I’m madly in love with her… Riza... I’m in love with...

—Riza Hawkeye?!— A voice broke the moment and Roy quickly dropped Riza’s hands. Both of them turned to where the sound of the voice came from. A tall man with long black hair was standing a few feet away from them. What caught more attention was his clothes since he was wearing a Xingesestyle shirt.

—Ling Yao?!— Both Riza and Roy said surprised as they saw the man walking towards them.


	6. When I made a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> Song of this chapter: I just love you by David Tao

 

_She doesn’t even notice that she is the one that I love._

—Oh my god, Riza Hawkeye! You grew your hair!—Ling Yao said again now that he was close to both of them.—Look at you, my god you are just stunning. Absolutely gorgeous!—He said again now that he was next to them. He turned his face to Roy that was now standing next to Riza.—“And you are?”—Ling asked in Xingese and Roy just looked annoyed.

—Are you an idiot Ling Yao? I’m Roy Mustang!—Roy answered in Amestrian. Riza just chuckled when she saw Ling’s surprised expression.

—Oh My God! You grew really tall.— He said as he compared his size with Roy’s.— I mean I’m also taller now but you certainly outgrew me.— He continued as he looked closer at Roy.

—What are you doing here anyway?—Roy asked again.— I thought you went back to Xing.

—Oh! Next week is the start of the international young archery championship. I’m the reigning champion of Xing.— He said as he stood proud.

—You are the reigning champion of Xing?—Riza asked surprised as she looked at him.

—Yes! And I was just told today that you are the reigning champion of Amestris.—Ling said and quickly took Riza’s hand on his own. Roy grew more and more annoyed at the presence of the Xingese man as time passed by. He was Riza’s first love and he also certainly seemed quite comfortable flirting with her on his face.— It just seem that destiny put us together again!

—You mean Archery.—Riza said with a small smile as she took her hand out of Ling’s.— And isn’t the tournament held in Central City?—Riza asked.

—I came here to see you. Well, to see the reigning champion of Amestris since they only told us the university and that you basically get perfect scores every time . A guy at the archery field told me that today you were at your friend’s soccer match.—Ling explained.— When he told me the reigning champion was Riza Hawkeye I couldn’t believe it. My first…

—Friend from middle school—Riza quickly cut Ling’s sentence and he just looked confused, then he looked between Roy’s annoyed expression and Riza’s unreadable one. He opened his eyes wide at the realization.

—Oh my god! I thought you…

—Shut up, Ling—Riza cut him short again and Roy was now just confused. Ling Yao smiled wide looking at the two of them. His eyes sparkled with something Roy could definitely not read.

—Well then, can I stay in your apartment, Riza? I think I just missed the bus that could take meback.— Ling asked and smiled as soon as he saw Roy closing his fist forcefully. Roy tried to convince himself that he was not the jealous type. He can deal with those feelings.

—Ling Yao, my room is very small.—Riza said with a small smile.—I only have one bed

—I can sleep on the floor.—The guy said again with a grin.

—If that’s the case then you can stay with me at mine.—Roy quickly interfered. He was not going to risk it. Ling smile grew bigger.

—That would be very nice of you, Roy Mustang.

—This are the keys. Apartment 623, building number 1. I will take Riza to her apartment and meet you at mine, ok?—Roy said as he tossed the keys at the man. Ling Yao just screamed loudly a “Yes, sir” and started running towards Roy’s building.

Roy looked back at Riza and rolled his eyes.

—Look what you just did reigning champion.—Roy said with a small smile as he walked towards Riza’s apartment.—Now I will have a Xingese weirdo on my room.

—You were nice to him.—Riza said as if it would be an estrange situation. And indeed it was.

—I did it since it would be awkward for you to have him at your apartment. 

—So you were protecting me?—Riza asked playfully.— Such a gentleman. Lucky girl the one you are in love with.

—What?—Roy stopped walking and turned around to see Riza.

—You were about to tell me who is the girl that has Roy Mustang’s heart.—Riza said with a grin on her face.

—It doesn’t matter.

—I’m genuinely curious.

—Curiosity killed the cat.—Roy said as he called the elevator from Riza’s building. Riza took Roy’s hand on hers.

—You have been so secretive today. You didn’t even told me what’s your favorite song...—Riza said quietly.

—I just love you.—Roy said looking at Riza’s eyes. She opened her eyes wide when Roy finished saying those words.

—What?—Riza asked quietly as she moved closer to Roy. The elevator door opened in front of them and they both stepped in.

—I just love you by David Tao is my favorite song.—Roy said plainly and Riza’s expression changed to serious.—The lyrics reminds me of everything I want to tell that girl...

—And what’s exactly what the lyrics say that reminds you of what you want to tell her?

—“You give me immense happiness. You are my oasis in the dessert. Just say that you will be forever by my side, be my root and the nest I return to, I’m willing to give up everything to protect you. I won’t abandon you or leave, no matter the wind or the rain. Let’s just be together and watch time go by...I just love you”—Roy murmured quietly the lyrics in Xingese. Riza looked at him with curious eyes. He could not tell her that part of the lyrics since it will certainly give him away.

—You know I know nothing of Xingese, right?

—The song is called I just love you. So what I said it’s basically that. I just love you.

—Oh... is that serious then?—Riza asked quietly. Roy just nodded.—I want you to be happy, Roy. You deserve the world.—Riza said honestly. Roy looked directly into her eyes.—Is she from East City? —Riza asked. For the first time the question sounded serious. Roy just nodded. Not wanting to lie to her. —Then promise me something, ok?

—What would that be?

—Next time you win a championship instead of running to me like you did those two other times, just go and kiss the girl.

—Shouldn’t I confess to her first?—Roy asked. His mind running a mile per hour at the mere thought of kissing Riza.

—Roy you just told me a few hours before that you weren’t brave enough to go and confess to her. Just kiss her and see what happens next.

—It’s not that I’m not brave enough. It just happens that whenever I’m about to do it something happens.

—Then my plan it’s perfect. You invite her over to the final, you win that championship and you kiss her as celebration. It’s flawless.—Riza said again as they both stepped inside the elevator.—So, you promise?—Riza turned around with a smile as she offered Roy her hand.

—I promise.—Roy said quietly as he took Riza’s hand. “If it has to happen it will happen.”

————

A year and a half ago

—So, Riza, the national high school final match will be next week and it’s the last time I’m going to play as a high schooler.—Roy said as he sat next to Riza during the lunch break.

—And?

—I want you there.

—I never miss your matches, why would this be different, Roy?—Riza asked as she put down the yogurt she was eating.

—I just want to make sure you are there. It’s the most important match of my entire high school career.

—Ok, Mr. Big Deal.—Riza laughed as she stood up from her sit and walked outside the cafeteria.

—You should kiss her if you win the championship.—Maes whispered next to Roy’s ear once Riza was out of their sight.

—Are you a creep or something?—Roy asked as he turned to see his friend.—How long have you been standing there?

—I’m just saying. Imagine that after lifting that trophy the next thing you lift is Riza’s body to her bedroom.— Maes smiled and giggled his eyebrows, Roy’s cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

—Can you please not say things like that?

—Why? Being on her bed would not be foreign to you. How many times has that happened? Five? Six? The only thing I’m pretty sure of is that’s more than four.

—Shut up, Hughes. I shouldn’t have told you about that.—Roy said as he started walking outside the cafeteria. His friend following him close behind.

The match was a difficult one. The other team has played a little better than them but they were just not able to score a goal. Roy’s team midfield was all over the place. They could not connect to the forwards and as one of them it was frustrating Roy.

Roy entered the locker room with frustration. Jean did the same as he aggressively closed his locker after changing the jersey to a dry one. Edward sat with frustration on a bench and let out a long sight.

—We need to score Mustang.—Edward said.— I told Alphonse that if we won I will confess to Winry during the celebration period.

—Aren’t you a romantic little fellah.

—WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT NOT EVEN WITH A MAGNIFIER GLASS COULD BE SEEN?—Edward shoutedand everyone in the locker room started laughing. It lightened up the mood a little bit.—You should do the same with Riza.

—I can’t.

—Coward…

—Shut up, Edward.

The team started playing better and Roy and Edward were both really close to scoring a goal. It was closer to the end when someone on the other team fouled Edward in the small area and the referee decreed a penalty. 

Roy as the captain was the one that had to take it. He felt the pressure on his chest as all eyes were on him. He took a deep breath as he looked directly into the goalkeeper eyes. He kicked the ball… right into the keepers gloves.

The ball went back into the court so the game had to continue. Edward quickly stole the ball and shoot again. But it hit directly into the post. The ball jumped in the air and Roy ran towards it. He jumped as high as he could and pushed it with his head back to the goal. Score.

Roy was attacked by all his teammates before he could stood up from the floor to celebrate. He looked at the bleachers and saw Riza’s celebrating with Gracia, Winry and Hughes. He smiled bright.

The final whistle resonated on his ears and he quickly began running towards the bleachers. He completely ignored Hughes attempt to high five him as he lifted Riza off the ground and began spinning her around.

—We won, Riza, we won!— He screamed with happiness as he kept moving in circles with Riza on his arms.

—I’m so happy for you Roy I promise but you are making me dizzy.— Riza said as she was holding tight on Roy’s neck. He put her down and hugged her with all his might.

—We won!—He kept saying between small laughs. Riza just hugged him back.

—Congratulations champion.—Riza whispered on his ear.

————

—I don’t get why you hate me, man. We are like ethnicity brothers.—Ling Yao said as he stood up from the floor. His back a little sore from sleeping on Roy’s floor. —We even looked alike during middle school.

—I never liked you, Ling Yao. And I’m Amestrian. I’ve never even been to Xing.—Roy said as he started cooking his breakfast. —And we just had the same haircut back then.

—Is it because of Riza?— Ling asked.—Man just tell her for God’s sake.

—I just can’t believe you rejected her.—Roy said plainly as he continued cooking.—She is easily the most perfect woman on this earth.

—She sure is man.—Ling said as he took a sit at Roy’ssmall table.—She probably hung up the stars and created flowers.

—Are you making fun of me?—Roy asked annoyed. Ling just smiled and let out a small chuckle.

—God you really are oblivious.—Ling murmured to himself.

—What did you just say?—Roy asked angrily.

—That you got it bad man.—Ling said laughing at Roy’s weird behavior towards him.—You really should just go and tell her. She is completely oblivious to your feelings.

—And yesterday you were completely oblivious to hers. What was that flirting anyway?—Roy asked.—That’s how you made her like you on the first place? Making her think she had an opportunity? 

— You weren’t there the day Riza and I talked. So don’t go assuming things.—Ling’s expression changed when he said that. He looked serious. He suddenly smiled with malice.— I’ll promise you something. If you reach the finals with that soccer team of yours… I will tell you the truth.

—The truth about what?—Roy asked annoyed.

—About what happened that day. When Riza cried on your shoulder on that subway station.

—I know everything I need to know.

—I will bet my life that you don’t even know half of the truth.— Ling said with a big smile.

—And why do I have to reach the finals for you to tell me the truth?

— Because you will have to pay for it.— Ling said as he opened wide his usually squinted eyes. There was a knock on the door that made both of them jump.

—Roy? Ling? It’s Riza.—She said as she knocked the door again. Roy walked towards the door and opened it.

—Riza! Were you worried I will talk too much?— Ling said playfully and Riza’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Roy took notice of that and suddenly curiosity invaded him. What was all that secrecy between the two of them?

—Shut up, Ling.— The blonde woman said as she gave the Xingese man a plastic bag with a box inside.— I knew Roy would most definitely not share with you his breakfast and I don’t want you fainting in the middle of nowhere.

—You are an angel Riza Hawkeye.— Ling said as he sat back on Roy’s table and began eating the contents inside the box. — I was asking Roy if he will work hard to reach the finals.

—Oh, he has. He promised me yesterday.—Riza said with a small smile as she sat on the other chair Roy had in his kitchen.

—“Oh, so you also made a promise to your love? What will you tell her? that she is your everything?”—Ling said in Xingese looking at Roy.

—Shut up, Ling.

—What are you talking about?—Riza asked curious looking at the two men.

— I was telling Roy that I heard that this year in all Amestris they will be watching closely to the university teams since the under-20 and under-23 world cups are coming on the way.

—I didn’t knew that…—Riza confessed.

—Amestris has a tradition of forming his senior national team out of the stars of the teams in those two world cups.— Roy said quietly as he also sat on his table.

—So basically if you shine in this tournament you will most likely be on the senior team once you are 24?— Riza asked looking at Roy.— Thats a pretty big deal. You could be a national sports star.

—You are already a national sports star I don’t know why you are making it sound like its the big deal.— Roy said as he began eating the Belgian pancake he cooked for himself.

—But archery has a very small fanbase in the country and they only care during the olympics. Soccer players are big stars all the time.

—Even in Xing soccer players from Amestris are a big deal.—Ling suddenly interrupted them.—You will probably stole all the reflectors in there. My ethnic brother.

—Last year you already shined. I’m sure you will do it again this year. Mr. Big Deal.— Riza said with a small smile as she put her hand over Roy’s. His face turned a slight shade of pink.

————

5 months ago

—You should just man up and tell her.— A woman’s voice echoed in his head as he turned to see where it came from. A black haired woman smiled brightly at him.—It hurts my eyes to see you ogling at her with that dreamy expression of yours. 

—I don’t know what you are talking about Rebecca.— Roy said trying to sound as calm as he could.

—Sometimes I think she is the only one that can’t see it.— Rebecca said as she sat next to him.—You come here every single day after your practice, you take a seat and just observe her for about an hour and when she is finished you quickly go to her and tell her to go and have diner together.

—We are best friends.— Roy interrupted Rebecca as he looked back at Riza.

—That doesn’t mean you don’t wish for you two to be something more.— Rebecca said quietly. Roy’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he looked down to the floor.— You really should tell her. You are basically all she talks about. So she most definitely feel the same. You are her Mr. Big Deal.

—Ok I’ll tell her.—Roy said as he was standing up from his seat.

—Right now?!— Rebecca asked surprised as she also stood up. She followed Roy with her eyes until the man was in front of Riza.

—Riza…I need to tell you something important.—Roy said serious as he looked directly into her eyes.

—What is it Roy?

—Tomorrow is the final match. Will you come?—Roy said with a dead serious expression. Riza just smiled at him.

—I’ll not miss it.

—Good.

Roy entered the dressing room trying to shake away the nerves. This was also the current captain of the team last match since he will be graduating that semester. He was signed up by a team at Central City and was fired up about winning the final match. It was also the day he will choose his successor. Words on the locker room said it was between him and Jean.

—Nervous, Mustang?—Jean asked as soon as Roy reached his locker and began taking out his uniform.

—Aren’t you?—Roy asked with a raised eyebrow.

—I am. But May the best man be the new captain—Jean said as he extended his hand towards Roy. —No hard feelings from that time you punched me in high school.

—That was four years ago, get over it, Jean.

—Is your girl coming to the match?

—She is not my girl.

—And I certainly don’t understand why. Last year at the match you should have told her. When she won the national championship last week you should have told her.

—It’s not that easy.

—Today could also be your opportunity. Instead of just spinning her around and hugging her like a weirdo you can kiss her.— Jean walked next to Roy and stopped right next to him.— Just do something for the love of God. It’s becoming unbearable even for me to just see that lover boy expression of yours every time you are around her. Or think about her, for the matter.

—Lover boy?

—The Billy Ocean song? “Can’t stand the thought of you with somebody else, gotta have your love all to myself,I want to be your Lover boy.”—Jean sang and Roy just looked at him as if he came from outer space.— Haven’t heard it? It definitely suits you!

—Shut up, Havoc.

That day. Roy ran towards the bleachers and just hugged Riza with all his might after the final whistle indicated that they’ve won the national championship.

————

—See you later you two!—Ling Yao almost screamed as he got on the bus that will take him back to central.—“You should definitely tell her the words ‘I just love you’ and see what happens next.”

—So did you manage to practice your Xingese with the prince?—Riza asked amused as she saw Roy’s annoyed expression when Ling told him another thing on Xingese.—What did he told you anyway?

—Nothing relevant.

—The archery international young tournament will take place during the weekend.—Riza said quietly once they were both alone. —Will you come with me?

—I’ll not miss it for the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. When I finally confess to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost done!   
> This one was also inspired by I just love you by David Tao   
> I got nothing more to say.   
> A couple of chapters are left.

 

_She doesn’t even notice that I would give my life just for a kiss from her lips._

Riza won the international young archery championship and quickly became a popular face on the sports world. The first person ever to score perfectly during the final match appeared all over the news in Amestris. She was even called to Central city during the weekends so she could be interviewed.

Eventually the Amestris Archery federation announced she will be head captain in the team competitions and an official representative in solo competitions at senior level. She was selected to go to the Olympics qualifiers.

Months went by and the excitement after the archery tournament soon changed back to soccer as it was the usual for the Amestrian citizens. This year they will choose the boys that will represent the country on the under 20 and under 23 world cups. They will most likely be chosen out of the National universities tournament.

As the matches went on a couple of names started to become popular. One of the names that was starting to move around every city was Roy Mustang a Xingese looking Amestrian with some virtuous technique.

—It seems that you are really Mr. Big Deal.—Riza said as she put down a sports newspaper on the table he was sitting. The cover had a photo of him and his player profile.

—It’s bad that they used that picture of me. I look like a total jerk. In some gossip magazine they even said I look like a womanizer in that photo session. If only they knew...—Roy said as he looked at the paper in front of him.—They told me “cross your arms and look directly to this blank piece of paper, no, not like that, yes like that”.—Roy said as he remembered that photo session.

—Hey, at least all the information they had on you was accurate.—Riza said with a little laugh as she sat next to Roy.

—Oh sure! I almost forgot that your name is Elizabeth now!—Roy laughed as he remembered that the man that interviewed Riza after she won thought that her name was a short East City accented version of Elizabeth.

—In which planet Riza is Elizabeth?—Riza exclaimed.—I’m glad the other interviewers got it right.

—Just imagine if they didn’t! The Queen of Archery would be some Elizabeth Hawkeye and not my good old best friend Riza.

—Don’t call me the Queen of Archery. It’s embarrassing.

—I think it suits you.

—My grandfather will tell everyone he meets that I’m her family and it’s just plain disturbing being called that everywhere I go. Media also thinks I’ve always been high class. If only they knew...

—Old man Grumman is just happy you are such a big shot now.

—He is also happy for you. He told the kid next door that you are going to bring Amestris the World Cup in four years. Now that boy wants a photo with you.

—Tomorrow is the semi final game.—Roy said quietly.— If we win…

—You will win tomorrow and you will win at the final. And you will kiss that girl of yours during the celebration. — Riza said with a small smile. Roy felt his heart beating faster every time she reminded him of their promise. He became nervous thinking about what he had to do if he won the final.

—Tomorrow’s match and the final will be broadcasted.

—So what? You are not going to fulfill your promise because some cameras will be focusing on you?—Riza asked with a raised eyebrow.

—I’m going to, I promised you, but only IF we win.—Roy put a particular emphasis in the if. Trying to convince himself that destiny once again will work against him, that for some reason they will lose.—Madame Christmas always said “if it has to happen it will happen”

—It will never happen if you don’t put some effort into it. —Roy just smiled at Riza after she finished her sentence.

——

The semi final match was actually an easy one for them to win. The other team was not used to play in the warm weather of East City since they were from the north where it’s cold, everyone had some trouble trying to keep up with Roy’s university team and the final match score was 3-0 with two goals from Roy and one from Jean.

The final game would be held on a Saturday morning on the field of Roy’s university, they were against a university not so unknown to them, since it also belonged to East City, and the star of that team was no other than their high school friend Edward Elric.

Roy was nervous for both the match and what could come next. One was the fact that Edward also became one of the most media covered players from the tournament and right now he was the candidate for the golden shoe as the player that scored the most goals in the tournament. Some journalist also pointed out that he could also be one formidable candidate to get the golden ball.

The second one was more personal, if Roy’s team won he would have to fulfill his promise and kiss Riza the moment the match ends. And a part of him was dying to win so he can finally confess to her, while another part of him kept telling him that he and Riza were not meant to be, that she didn’t feel the same way. That he agreeing on that promise was the final nail put on a casket that had been there since the moment he noticed how beautiful she was.

The night previous the game he left Riza at her apartment without saying much and walked back to his. His hands were trembling while walking next to her, thinking that it could be the last time he walked her home. His mind was going to treasure the smile she gave him the moment they said their goodbyes.

He was laying on his bed just looking at the ceiling, trying to get his nerves out of his body when someone knocked on his door. He jumped out of the bed in surprise. He walked towards it and opened it. Riza was standing there with a small smile on her face.

—I’m sorry, Roy, did I woke you up?—She asked quietly. Roy denied with his head, Riza smile just grew bigger.—Tomorrow will be quite an important day. I got a little worried since I noticed your hands were trembling the whole walk back here.

—I’m really nervous.—Roy let out in a sigh. Riza took his hands in hers and looked directly into his eyes.

—What ever the result I bet they will pick you for the national team. You are the best and you deserve the best.— Roy wanted to kiss her right there and then, her eyes were sparkling and the way the light inside his apartment illuminated her face just made his knees weak.

—The match is not the only thing I’m nervous about...the promise I made to you if we win...—Roy said as he caressed Riza’s hands with his thumbs. Riza interrupted him with a small chuckle.

—You shouldn’t be nervous about that. I could bet she feels the same if only I knew who she is.

—You will find out tomorrow... or not.—Roy said again with a chuckle.

—First you have to focus on winning.—Riza told him in a serious tone.—Then everything will come through. You will see.—Riza let out a sigh and looked directly at Roy’s eyes again.—I also came here for another thing, tomorrow will most likely be the last time I kiss you good luck, and I don’t want your girl tomorrow see you getting kissed by another one. So I’m doing this now.

Riza stood on her toes and put her hands on Roy’s shoulders. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds more than the usual and Roy closed his eyes, letting himself for the first time getting lost on the feeling. He didn’t want other girls kisses. He just wanted her.

Roy moved his arms and embraced Riza the moment she was getting separated from him. He couldn’t let her go just then. He wanted her with him since her presence made him forget about the nerves from the game. Her scent calmed him down.

—Can you stay a little longer, no, can you stay with me tonight?—Roy whispered in her ear as he hold her closer to him, the heat of her body reaching his.—I will sleep on the floor, you can take the bed, but don’t leave just now. —He begged. If she rejected him, he was sure that moment could be the last time he is with her, and he didn’t want it to end.

—I can’t let you sleep in the floor and risk you feeling sore tomorrow.—Riza whispered in his ear and his body was immediately covered in goosebumps. He felt heartache but he just couldn’t end it like that.

—Please, don’t leave me.—Roy

—I never said I’m leaving. Just let me be the one that takes the floor.—Riza separated from him and gave him a small smile.

—I refuse. Let me be the one that takes the floor. It’s no big deal, I have some good futons. I can use...

—Or we can sleep together on the bed. It’s big enough and...—Riza’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.—It wouldn’t be the first time...

They talked for a couple of hours until Roy started feeling at ease. Everything around him was now surrounded by Riza’s scent as she laid next to him and he soundly fall asleep.

The next day Roy opened his eyes and quickly noticed a smell of bacon and eggs coming from his kitchen. He then remembered the events from the previous night. He walked quietly to the source of the smell and saw Riza settling the table, when she noticed him she smiled.

—I hope you don’t mind me preparing you breakfast.—Roy denied with his head as he walked towards the table.—I actually feel like I’m paying you back since every time you spent the night at my grandfather’s you always made us breakfast.

—You don’t need me to pay me back for anything. I did it because you are my best friend.—Roy muttered as he waited for Riza to also sit.

—Sometimes I think I asked you to do too much at those times.—Riza looked sad, she sat in front of him and Roy took her hand in his.

—And I will gladly do it all over again.—Roy confessed and Riza looked at his eyes and smiled.

—You walked me home everyday, you took me to places so I can avoid my drunk father at home, you stayed with me until late at night at my grandfather’s when I couldn’t sleep.—Riza put her other hand over Roy’s— You stayed with me on the anniversary of my mother’s passing since you know I can’t sleep those days… And I never thanked you enough…

—You don’t need to.—Roy whispered as he put his other hand over Riza’s. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. A knock on the door made both of them jump, Roy stood up and walked towards the door.

—Roy boy! We came here to give you moral support and because I really want to see you kiss R…

—Maes, What an unexpected visit!.— Roy cut his friends speech before it was too late.— I was just having breakfast with Riza, so come inside. Where is Gracia?

—She went to Riza’s apartment. We thought it was too early for her to be here...— Maes said with a small smile and an apologetic look on his face as he entered into the place.— I will call her so she can come here. We didn’t know you two still do sleepovers...— He continued as he took out his phone.

After Gracia arrived all of them talked about what had happened in their lives during the months they didn’t saw each other as well as they remembered their early school days. It was after a couple of hours when Roy received a call and informed them that he had to be on the locker rooms for team meeting and preparation.

-

Roy showered in the locker rooms since he didn’t had time to do so with all the people that gathered at his apartment. He was getting changed into the the warm up gear when on his mobile appeared a message notification.

“From Ling Yao:

Whats up Mustang? Today is the final game right? I will give you the truth just because of that. I was the one who got rejected by her. I was the one who liked her.Not the other way around. When I confessed to her she said she used to have a crush on me, but the very next day she told me that a few hours after my confession she kind of got an epiphany and started crying. She told me she now knew she kind of liked someone else…

Can you guess who? ;)”

Roy read it more than once before he finally left his phone inside the locker cabin. His heart was beating faster as he was thinking about the small probability that came into his mind with that message.

Before reading the message he was feeling hopeless thinking that it would be the best if they didn’t win the match just because he didn’t wanted to lose Riza’s friendship by finally confessing to her. But Ling Yao just gave him a small amount of hope, a chance to dream that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same.

During the warm ups he saw the other team arriving, on the bleachers he could see Winry and Alphonse sitting next to Riza, Maes and Gracia. He also saw Edward walking towards him in the court after they went inside it to also do the warm ups.

—We will finally find out who is the best forward of the two of us.—Edward said as he walked in front of Roy.— Captain Mustang.

—My team is going to win, no matter what Elric.— Roy answered as he walked back to the locker rooms like the rest of his teammates.

The match started slow, none of the teams could advance more that the midfield since both of their defenses were good. Roy had to go down and help the teammates at the midfield in a desperate attempt to move the game towards one side of the court.

He managed to scape from the defenders in one play, he ran with all his might towards the goal where only the goalkeeper was waiting. He shoot with all his might but with all his might the ball flew over the goal. He cursed himself as he was walking back in order to let the keeper portray his free kick.

As more time has passed Roy wanted to win more and more, the message of Ling Yao lingering in his head. In the beginning of the second time he managed once again to scape and reach the goal, but the keeper send the ball to a corner kick.

Roy was in a good position if the shooter made the correct kick and send it directly to him he will most likely score. The person covering him was a tall muscular man but if he managed to take that mark away he will succeed. 

The ball flied directly to him, Roy managed to jump but the man that was next to him also jumped, Roy’s head managed to hit the ball but at the same time he felt something hard hit his head. He suddenly felt dizzy as he fall into the grass. Something warm and liquid covered his face as he lied on the grass. He heard everyone surrounding him. A man wearing a vest with a red cross stopped in front of him.

— Can you tell me your complete name? — The guy asked quickly.

—Roy Mustang.

—Where are you from?

—Central City, Amestris.

—Where are your parents from?— The guy asked a little confused at the answer Roy gave him.

— My father was from Centra City, Amestris and My mother from Beicheng, Xing.—Roy answered again and saw the man’s face change from confused to relieved. Roy knew he was making protocol questions just to discard any serious concussion. 

—Where do they live now?

—They died when I was eight.

—Your closer relative name and address.— The man continued asking as he helped Roy to sit.

—Christmas Mustang, East City downtown.

—Can you stand up on your own?— The man asked again. Roy nodded as he stood up.— Listen, buddy, we need to patch up your head. Your team is out of changes so you will have to choose if you want to resume playing or not.

—I will go back to the court. Just patch me up already.—Roy said as he walked towards the first aid parlor.

Roy walked back again at the court after a couple of minutes. The first aid team patched his head with stitches and put a bandage on his head. The team staff gave him a new shirt since the one he was using was all covered in blood.

The game kept going on until Roy found himself back on a corner kick from his team. It was most likely the last play of the game. The tall man didn’t mark him so sending the ball his way could be an easy play. The ball flied over him, Jean tried to score but the keeper send it way.

Roy saw the ball going right towards him, the best course of action would be to kick it right into the goal, but there was only one way that could happen. Roy jumped and did the bicycle kick as he hit the ball with all he could, the sphere went into the net.

The stadium erupted in celebration. The whistle indicating the goal resonated in Roy’s ears as he was hugged by all the members of his team, not even able to celebrate like he always did, Roy went back to his position. And just when he was finally realizing what he did, the final whistle blew.

Roy immediately looked at the bleachers as he also saw all his teammates hugging each other and celebrating. When he started walking a couple of player intercepted him and hugged him, as soon as the embrace ended Roy began running towards the public. Searching for a certain blonde, but the moment he climbed up the stairs he just saw Maes, Rebecca, Winry and Gracia. Riza was nowhere to be seen.

—She walked over there, Lover-boy.—Rebecca said as she pointed to the exit tunnel on the other side of the court. Roy just whispered a small thank you as he started running towards it.

Roy ran with all his might. The tiredness of the match suddenly disappeared, but his heart was beating hard on his chest with anticipation. A discourse on his head he’s rehearsed for months started appearing. One hundred or more ways on how to do it filling his thoughts. The blood rush made him dizzy, probably because of his head injury.

But what made him continue was seeing Riza silhouette standing in front of the training court, they were alone in there. The sun was settling down and everything around them was colored in gold.

—Riza!—He shouted as soon as he saw her. She turned around with opened eyes in surprise.

—What are you doing here Roy? You promised me something!—Riza said as she observed him walking closer to her. She sounded angry and disappointed, and her voice sounded broken.

—The way your hair looks in this light makes it look like pure gold.—Roy said as he continued walking closer to her.—The way your eyes shine in this light is breath taking.— Roy stopped when he was just a couple of meters away from her.— And the year you lost your genuine smile I promised to myself that I will take care of you, I promised to my self that I will protect you no matter what. I will never leave your side unless you ask me to...

—Roy, what are you saying?—Riza asked as she walked a few steps closer to him.

—I made a promise to you. But before fulfilling it I need to let you know. So after it there is no doubt. —Roy looked directly at Riza’s eyes as he took a deep breath.—It’s you.

—What do you mean?—Riza asked, she looked genuinely confused. Roy walked closer to her. Just a few centimeters keeping them apart.

—It’s you. The person I love. I love you. I just love you.—Roy said again. Riza’s eyes opened wide in surprise. Roy leaned closer to her. He took her hands on his. —It’s always been you and It will always be you.

Roy saw Riza surprised expression and he started fearing for the worst. Riza was just standing there looking at him but not saying anything. He felt her hands separating from his and his heart immediately broke.

He just won the national championship, he probably will make it to the under 20 national team, yet, he wanted to cry of sadness. He was about to turn around and ran back to the field when he felt Riza’s hands on his neck as she closed the space between them.

The moment Riza’s lips touched his the world stood still. Something inside his stomach just exploded and let out an army of butterflies, at the same time his body was filled with electricity, and the moment he closed his eyes he could swear he saw fireworks.

When they separated Roy looked at Riza with his eyes opened wide. She smiled at him as she caressed his cheek, with her thumb wiping away a tear that escaped his eyes. Roy was still in shock. But a sudden craving of tasting Riza’s lipsagain invaded him, he put his hands on her waist as he leaned in again, capturing her lips with his.

The feeling was just as intense as the first time, but he also noticed the difference, the previous one was rushed, intense and filled with all the sour emotions he felt when he felt Riza’s hands separating from his. This kiss felt calmer, sweeter, innocent. Even when they separated they did it slowly

Roy opened his eyes slowly as a smile was forming in his face. Riza was looking at him also with a smile. Roy chuckled as he looked at the floor for a second before looking back at her. Riza hugged him.

—For me, It’s always been you too, Roy—Riza whispered. 

 


	8. When we finally get our happy ending (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the epilogue!   
> It just turned out longer than expected so that’s why I divided it in two parts.   
> Hope you like it.

**When we finally get our happy ending (Part 1)**

_She doesn’t even notice that this is how I want to wake up every morning. With her on my bed. With my clothes all around her. She doesn’t even notice that she is my universe._

4 years Later.

Roy opened his eyes slowly. The room was still completely dark, Roy looked at the clock they had on Riza’s side of the bed. It was 4 am in the morning and all he could hear was Riza’s quiet breathing.Her head was resting against his chest and her arms were wrapped around his torso.

She was wearing the shirt he was using the night before. She always did that before she fell asleep. But even if it’s been four years of that he found himself observing her in pure adoration every time.

Ever since the first time they slept together as a couple he wondered if everything was just a dream. Every night he prayed that when he opened his eyes the next morning he will be waking up next to Riza. Every morning he will thank to whoever was listening for making his dreams come true.

He moved slowly away from Riza’s embrace. He had an important meeting that morning and he didn’t wanted the girl next to him to find out what was it about. He dressed quietly and left the apartment as silently as possible.

As a 24 years old Roy was not sure about of a lot of things, yet his future as a professional soccer player was assured as soon as he had signed a contract to play for four years at East CityWolfs Football Club. It was also a plus that the World Cup was going to start soon and he was called for the last preparation camp that would be held next week.

But there was also another thought about his future that began hunting his head recently and he promised himself that he would not let the thought and his feelings about it settle inside his mind for too long. For the first time in his life he wanted to act as soon as he could. It was the only thing in his life he was completely sure about.

Roy’s hands were trembling. It was 6 am in the morning and he was fidgeting in front of General Grumman’s house. He wanted to run away as soon as he heard the man footsteps approach the door. He took a deep breath and looked right in front of him as the door opened.

—Roy boy?! Is everything ok? Is Riza ok?!—The man quickly asked as he began looking around.

—She is perfectly fine, probably still sleeping.—Roy quickly reassured the man as he saw the confused expression on his face.—I came here this early since I need to talk to you about something important and I didn’t want to raise suspicion or worry Riza.

—Oh, then, come in Roy boy.—Grumman said quietly as he stood away from the door.

Roy entered the house and out of instinct looked in the direction of the living room. There it was a wall completely dedicated to Riza’s achievements in archery. She made archery a sportalmost as popular as soccer in Amestris. All because she continued wining with perfect scores and obtaining recognition by both national sports federations and international ones.

The wall was almost covered with sports news papers covers where Riza appeared. The most recent one was when the Amestris National Sports Federation declared her the athlete of the year, next to the cover Grumman also put a replica of the recognition perfectly framed.

But it was not only Riza’s achievements in the living room. Grumman had another section also dedicated to Roy’s. It was not as big or as impressive as Riza’s but the General of Amestris army also had a space for his football career. Roy searched for his favorite cover and smiled as the memory came back to his mind.

He won the under 20 World Cup along with his friends and he could actually celebrate it with everyone at the moment. The photo of him that appeared in the cover was the one they took where he was with Riza, the trophy and the golden ball he got in that tournament.

They were both squatting in front of the trophies. Riza was wearing an Amestris soccer team shirt that the federation gave to her as a present for attending the tournament as a VIP athlete,Roy was wearing the champions attire they gave to the team after the final whistle blew. He was looking at her as she smiled at the camera. The headline read “Amestris young football promise Roy Mustang ‘Lover boy’ now a young category world champion”

—I know you love that photo but the guy that works at the news paper said they hated the fact that you seemed to not be able to look away from my grandchild.

—I’m not able to look away from her. I guess it’s a curse and a blessing—Roy confessed quietly as he turned around to see Grumman.

—Oh Believe me when I say everyone in Amestris knows that. Thanks to that obnoxious gossip channel 9. They talk about your relationship every single time...But tell me, What is the thing you need to talk about?—Grumman asked and he started walking towards the kitchen. He set a couple of cups of coffee on the table.

Roy slowly followed him. He sat on one of the chairs and put his hand inside his jacket, he felt the small box in there and his heart started beating fast, he slowly took it out of his pocket and looked directly into Grumman’s eyes as he put it on the table.

—I bought this yesterday.—Roy said quietly as he opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a discreet diamond on it. Grumman let out a small “oh” as he took the box in his hands.

—It’s beautiful and also discreet. Definitely Riza’s style.—Grumman said with a small smile as he looked at Roy.—When are you planning to do it?

—Are you ok with me asking her?—Roy asked quietly as he looked directly into Grumman’s eyes. The old man just chucked.

—A few years ago you told me that it’s not my decision to make. It’s half yours and half hers, but yours has always been clear for everyone to see. And if you ask me, so does hers.—Grumman winked at Roy as he gave him back the ring.— And you already know Roy boy, for me, you have always been my grandson in law. 

—I want to do it on August 6th. That was the day we met back in middle school.

—Doesn’t August 6th is also the day of the World Cup final? If you reach the final that plan could get tricky.

—It’s not sure we will reach it. But if we do, I have Hughes to help me plan the logistics. He is kind of an experts on emergencies.

—Then, good luck Roy boy. Not that you need it anyway.—Grumman said again after he took a sip of his cup of coffee.—Riza Mustang... has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?

—Only if she wants to change her last name...but, yeah, it does.—Roy said with a small smile on his face as he also took the cup of coffee in front of him.

—————

12 Years Ago

Roy was tired. The night before Madame Christmas hosted a reunion with the people that worked at her bar and the noise died down at dawn. The first meeting for the ones that wanted to join the soccer team just finished and tomorrow will be his first official day at middle school. Roy laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. He really felt exhausted.

The next thing he noticed was someone moving his shoulder. He opened his eyes abruptly and immediately met with a girl with short blonde hair andbig brown eyes. She was also wearing the sports attire of the school. She had a small apologetic smile.

—I’m sorry, I just went out of the first Archery club meeting and saw you here asleep. The school is closing soon. So, that’s it.

—Thanks... —Roy said with a small smile. He stood up and his nose suddenly noticed the girls perfume. “She smells good” was the first thing that came into Roy’s mind. “And her eyes are so big”.

—I’m Riza Hawkeye, I’m a first year here. So I’m starting classes until tomorrow.—She said as she offered her hand to him. He smiled and took it with his.

—I’m Roy Mustang, I’m also a first year starting tomorrow. I came here to the soccer club first meeting.

—Oh, ok. It was nice to meet you Roy. I guess we will be seeing each-other from time to time. I’m leaving now... goodbye.—The girl said pointing at the exit of the court. Roy just nodded as he watched her go.

He walked in silence to the dressing room and changed into his regular clothes. He then walked to his house. The scent of that girl lingered in his nose and mind. He wondered if he will see her again soon. Was it weird for him to wish to have her in his class?

————

Roy knocked the door quietly and took a deep breath. He heard the footsteps coming to the door and smiled when he saw his aunt opening the door. She looked surprised.

—Is Riza Ok?—She asked suddenly when she looked and noticed she was not around.

—Yeah, I mean she is at home. I came here to see you, I went to see Grumman earlier.

—Come in boy and show me that ring you are hiding in the upper pocket of that jacket.—Madame Mustang said with a bright smile as she let Roy into the house.

—How did you...?

—Went to see that old military dog and then coming to see me? Without the woman you are basically attached to the hip?

—Am I that predictable?

—I have raised you since you were eight my boy. I knew you had a thing for that girl the day you came home and told me about the girl that had big brown eyes and a nice smell. And God forbid when the very next day you came here almost jumping in excitement when you found out she was your classmate. You always say you fell for her when you were 14, but oh boy, you had a crush on her from the very start.

—I have thought about that too. —Roy took out the velvet box from his pocket. Madame Christmas noticed his hands trembling. She smiled wider.

—Calm down boy, she will say yes. —Madame Christmas walked to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for her and Roy.—I’m going to tell you this not because you’re my boy but because I’m an old lady with experience. She is just as in love with you like you’re in love with her.

—You believe so?

—I’m sure of it. When are you going to ask her?

—August 6th.

—Oh please tell me you are not going to ask her publicly. You know those idiots in channel number 9...

—I want to ask her at midnight. In private.

—That’s good.

—Do you approve her? I mean, I’m going to ask her anyway but I would love to have your insight. —Roy asked with a raised eyebrow. He has never talked about That with her. He guessed Madame Christmas supported his feelings for her and she seemed happy with their relationship but his aunt feelings or thoughts about Riza were unknown to him.

—Roy boy. I have approved her since the day I met her. I love that girl.

—————

11 Years ago

Madame Christmas heard the door bell. She was making some chicken soup for Roy who had hadchickenpox for a week. His fever was down for the first time in days and the headache stopped that morning. The doctor said that in another week he will be able to return to school when he will not risk other students health.

When she opened the door she was met with a blonde girl with big brown eyes. The girl smiled wide at her.

—Madame Christmas? I’m Riza Hawkeye, Roy’s friend. I came here to help him catch up with school.

—Oh girl, come on in. Roy was not lying when he said you were really pretty.—She let out with a small smile. Wondering if the girl felt something for her nephew too. She noticed Riza’s cheek turn a slight shade of pink and her smile just grew.

—How is he doing?

—Better, the fever is down finally. So that’s a relief. Aren’t you scared of getting sick tho?

—I had chickenpox when I was 10. Doctor said is highly improbable for me to get them again, specially so soon.

—And you came here to help him out with school?

—I also wanted to check up on him. He is my best friend.

—That’s sweet for you to say. Roy boy didn’t had many friends when he was transferred herein elementary school. And as far as I know right now he only talks to you and Maes. —Madame Mustang kept observing her. She seemed nervous but also confident in her answers. She guessed she was a nice girl. She also understood Roy’s crush on her. She was pretty and sweet.

—Yeah, I told Maes if he wanted to come but it turns out he has never had chickenpox so he is not risking it.—She said calmly as she observed Madame Christmas resume her cooking.

—Yet I have seen Maes before, but it’s the first time I see you come here.

—I guess Roy has never invited me over...—Madame Christmas noticed the change in her expression. She thought that probably the girl guessed he was not as into their friendship as he was with Maes. But Madame Christmas knew better. His nephew was an open book to anyone so he avoided bringing Riza because then everyone will know.

—Oh don’t mind that. Maes is just a nuisance that’s here any other time of the day. I’m not sure if Roy actually invites him over. —Madame Christmas continued preparing the soup.

—Let me help you with that.—Riza pointed at the ingredients of the soup and started cutting some of the vegetables in the table.

Christmas and Riza started small talking as they both prepared the soup. Riza explained that he learned to cook from her mother. She also learned that Riza’s father was quite a drinker from time to time and she usually had to nurse him from the hangovers.

The two of them walked upstairs to where Roy’s room was. Christmas knocked on the door.

—Come on in aunt!—Roy shouted. Riza could see Madame Christmas smile grew before she spoke again.

—I have a surprise visitor for you.—Christmas said as she opened the door.

Roy was wearing some grey sweatpants and a plain white shirt. When he saw Riza enter his room his face turned completely red. Madame Christmas suppressed a laugh when she noticed how Roy tried to subtlety fix his hair and the wrinkles on his clothes.

—I came here to help you catch up with school.

—Oh, ho..how nice of you...Tha..Thank you... Yes...—Roy stuttered. Madame Christmas rolled her eyes and wondered how does Roy has not noticed his feelings for the girl. But she could also see the girl was oblivious.

But to be honest, Madame Christmas was more than intrigued to see the development of that plausible love story.

—————

— I wasn’t even in love with her back then... —Roy said quietly. Christmas just smiled at him.

—But we already cleared the fact that you had an enormous crush on her from the very start. My god I’ve never told you this but one night when you had fever from the chicken pox you were telling over and over how pretty you though she was in between dreams. It was cute.

—I did that?

—You have been her Lover boy for way too long, my boy.

Roy left Madame Christmas house after he took some breakfast and walked over theapartment he shared now with Riza. Living together so suddenly came natural for them. Their friends didn’t even seem surprised when they informed them about their new settlement.

After Riza’s second gold medal in the International Archery Championship and Roy’s Under 23 World Cup were they finished as runner ups they had enough money to move to an apartment near the city center.

The apartment had just one room, the living room and the kitchen. But it was theirs and Roy suddenly found himself cherishing a place just because it represented the life he was starting to build with Riza.

He opened the door quietly, soon after he entered the house he noticed the smell coming from the kitchen. It was probably Riza cooking breakfast. He walked towards the kitchen and, as it always did, his heart went to overdrive.

Riza was wearing one of his soccer shirts and that always made him stare at her blatantly. The jerseys were too big for her figure and she looked cute in them. It also had some special effect on him looking at her wearing the name “Mustang” on her back.

—Roy! You are back!—Riza said surprised as she turned around to put her food on the table.—I only cooked breakfast for myself since I didn’t know when you were coming back.

—It’s ok, I ate something on my way here... I took a morning walk... I needed to ease my mind.—Roy half lied to her as he sat in the table.

—I figured. Yesterday when you picked me up at the archery range you were acting pretty strange. And you were trembling on our way here.

—I’m just nervous... THE World Cup is coming in a month and camp is starting in a week but I’m also starting the season at the Wolf’s and next years olympics will also be around the corner for both you and I if I get selected as one of the over 23 representatives...—Roy suddenly came with all the excuses he could have for his behavior. He was always a terrible liar, but he had to use all means so he can keep Riza unsuspecting of his real plan.

—Roy...—Riza put her hand over his as she looked at him.—I know big events are overwhelming. But you have to let yourself enjoy the moment instead of worrying about what ifs. It will also help to breathe... You know? We are lucky we get to work doing the things we love the most.

—I didn’t know I get paid for loving you...—Roy said with a small smile that only grew wider when Riza let out a chuckle.

—That was extremely cheesy. No wonder why you are still called Lover boy.—Riza let out a small laugh after she said that last sentence. Roy just kept looking at her with a big smile.

—I want to believe that you love your extremely cheesy Lover boy.

—I do...—Riza confessed looking directly at Roy’s eyes.—But back to your nerves. If you need my help with anything just tell me.

—Thank you.—Roy said with a small smile as he stood from the table and took Riza’s plate to wash it. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and both of them looked at the door. Riza opened the door and found Maes in front of the door.

—Roy boy, Riza girl!—Maes screamed as he entered the apartment. He immediately started walking around the living room babbling things both Riza and Roy could not understand.

—Maes I swear to god I’m not getting anything that you’re saying.— Roy said and heard Riza chuckle.

—It’s a girl! We are going to call her Elicia! I have a picture here.—Maes said showing one of the ultrasound images. —Isn’t she cute?

—You came here to show us Gracias ultrasound? Where is she by the way?—Roy asked with fake annoyance. He was the one who asked Maes to come to his home but he told him to make it seem like one of his usual spontaneous visits.

—Oh she was tired. Went directly home to sleep. I came here because we both agreed to share with you the amazing news!

—You should have called us so we go visit you. —Riza said calmly. Maes and Gracia lived just a couple of subway stations away.

—Oh I just couldn’t wait.—Maes suddenly smiled widely when he noticed Riza’s shirt.—Like you Riza! Already wearing Mustang in the back of your shirt!—Roy felt how the heat went all the way up to his face. He was sure his face was completely red but he also felt relief when he saw that Riza was also blushing.—Oh my... You have been together for four years and in love with eachother for a decade. Stop getting blushed when the obvious is stated. —Maes continued smiling.—Anyway. I’m going back to my wife. Just came here to share the good news.

—I’ll walk you out.—Roy suddenly said. That took Riza by surprise, since Roy never offered to do something like that. But she quickly guessed he was excited by the news. Riza just quickly informed Roy that she will take a shower.

Maes and Gracia lived a couple of subway stations away from them. Roy walked in silence all the way to the station with Hughes. His best friend coming to his house was like a blessing for him since he was also dying to tell him his plans for the future.

—Roy boy, why did you told me to come and why are you walking me home?—Maes asked curious as soon as they reached the station. He also saw Roy take a deep breath.

—It’s because of this.—Roy said as he pull out of his jacket the small velvet box. Maes eyes opened wide and a big smile appeared on his face.

—Oh Roy I’m honored but I’m already a married man...

—Shut up Hughes. You know for whom this is.—Roy said playfully as he looked at the velvet box.—But you know I suck at lying and if I have this at home.

—Riza will find it before you have the chance to ask.—Maes finished as he took the velvet box from Roy’s hand.—When are you going to ask her?

—On August 6th. Whether or not we reach the final.

—Ok then. Let me know the whole plan. In case there is an emergency.

———

August 5th at 11:30. One day away from the World Cup Final

—Hughes, I promise you that tomorrow’s game is nothing compared to how nervous I’m right now.—Roy said as they both left the last team meeting before the match.

—She will say yes.

—What if she doesn’t?—Roy suddenly voiced his deepest fear. —What if she suddenly realizesthat I’m not what she wants the second I ask her to be with me for the rest of her life?

—The girl lives with you! You already told her that you will be with her for as long as she wants!Marriage for you two is just a formality right now.

—It’s not.—Roy said in a whisper. —I thought that once we were together my love will settle. But it’s not. It’s just growing stronger every day... And the thought of her being my wife...

—Oh Lover Boy you just honor that nickname!—Maes shouted as he let out a long sigh. —So you are sneaking out to go see her at the room she is staying and I have to cover you for like an hour?

—I’m not sneaking out. Curfew is set at 1:15. I just need you to make up a good excuse if I’m not around for room check.

—That’s basically covering Roy-boy.

-

Roy’s hands were sweating uncontrollably. He had dried them on his clothes for the third time in less than five minutes. He stood in front of Riza’s room and knocked loudly. He heard her move inside the room. He took a deep breath and smiled.

When she opened the door he was speechless. She was wearing one of his national team shirts with a pair of pants that she used to sleep from time to time. Her hair was loose and she had her glasses on.

—What are you doing here?—Riza asked surprised.—I thought you had a meeting until curfew.

—Meeting ended early. Have I ever told you how beautiful you look like that?—Riza smiled wide as she took her glasses off and let him in.

—Yes. Every night when I’m reading.

—Yet I feel I haven’t told you enough.—Roy looked at his hands as he tried discreetly to dried them again before taking Riza’s hands in his.— You are wearing my shirt... Like some of the mornings after we...—Roy said again and he noticed Riza’s cheeks turn a dark shade of pink.

—Oh god, this is embarrassing.—Riza let out in a small whisper. Roy smiled.—I always wear your shirts whenever we sleep apart.—Roy’s smile grew wider after Riza’s confession.

—I need to tell you something important.—Roy said quickly, suddenly remembering the real reason why he was there.—But I need you to come with me now.

Riza was curious about the situation. She had noticed that Roy had been acting strange lately and something on his eyes also changed. She couldn’t tell if it was for better or for worse so she pushed the thoughts and doubts away. Now she was walking hand on hand with him towards the practice court.

When they arrived at the court Roy walked with her all the way towards the center of the field.He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he ever saw Riza.

—We met on a place similar to this.

—It was the first day and you were sleeping in the middle of the soccer court.—Riza let out a small laugh.— I always wondered what could’ve happened if I didn’t wake you up.

—I don’t even want to think about it, I’m still thankful, Hawkeye.

— I guess our chemistry kicked right up.—Riza said with a small smile.

—I was happy to find out the next day that you were in my class. I guess I always kind of liked you...—Roy confessed quietly. He was sure he found out on their last year of middle school. But he also figured out that the attraction was there from the beginning.

Looking through his things in Madame Christmas house before he moved with Riza he found one of his old diaries. When he was just twelve years old he wrote an entry that read “A girl woke me up because I was sleeping in the middle of the court. She has shiny brown eyes and she smells nice. Her name is Riza Hawkeye. I don’t know why but I hope we can become best friends. She doesn’t seem to care about my Xingese heritage like most people here in East City.”

—It’s been twelve years...

—And yet I feel like I can’t get enough of you.—Roy said again, taking Riza’s hands on his and looking directly at her.—And eight years ago I was hoping I would get over you so we could still be friends forever.

—And now I’m your girlfriend. How does that makes you feel?—Riza asked playfully. Roy suddenly changed his expression to serious.

—I liked the change, at least it in the beginning. —Roy declared as he let Riza’s hands go. He took a deep breath. He saw Riza’s unreadable expression and he decided to continue with the plan.—But that title doesn’t fit you anymore.

—What do you mean Roy?—Riza asked quietly, he could see that she seemed worried. Probably misinterpreting what he just said. He smiled at her as he took a step back.

—I meant what I said. For me, the word girlfriend doesn’t fit you anymore.—Roy took a deep breath again. Riza’s eyes opened wide with worry. It seemed like she was out of words.—It’s not enough anymore.

—Roy are you...—Riza’s voice broke a little. Her eyes moving incredibly fast, probably at the same pace as her mind.

—It’s not enough anymore. Because I want more.—Roy interrupted her. He looked at her eyes directly. He could see that she was holding her tears. Roy smiled again as he went down on one knee. Riza’s eyes opened wide and she opened her mouth.—I want to change the title girlfriend to wife. So, Riza Hawkeye... Will you do me the honor of become my wife? Riza, will you marry me?

—You idiot!—Riza shouted as she sat in front of him, she was fully crying.—I thought you were breaking up with me.—Riza confessed as she began cleaning the tears with her hands.—You scared me! Idiot!—She said again and Roy was now the one that was confused about the situation.

—Why would you think that?

—I guess you should just rethink this whole conversation.—Riza said looking at him. A small laugh escaped from her mouth. Roy replayed the conversation on his head but he still seemed confused.

— I’m sorry if I made you think that Riza. I guess telling you being my girlfriend was not enough anymore could be taken the wrong way...—Roy took a deep breath and looked at the ring he was holding again.—But I’ve told you before. It’s always going to be you and only you, the person I love.

Riza took Roy’s face in her hands and she pulled him towards hers. Roy could taste the salt from her tears on her lips. He kissed her back and he could fill how Riza was trying to erase all her doubts in that kiss and he happily obliged.

—I love you, Roy Mustang.—Riza said when they finally separated.

—I love you, Riza Hawkeye.

—Oh, I guess you got something wrong in that sentence.— She said as she looked at the velvet box that Roy still had on his hand. —The name in the back of my shirt it’s not even Hawkeye.

—That’s because it’s actually my shirt.—Roy said. Riza let out a small laugh and pecked Roy’s lips.

—Soon people would not be able to tell the difference anyway.—Riza whispered quietly on Roy’s ear. —Because my answer is yes.

———

August 7th

General Grumman was sitting in his living room. He reached for the TV remote and turned it on on Channel Number 9.

—We need to talk about the World Cup and Roy Mustang. Lover Boy just did it again and won the World Cup.—One of the hosts of the program said loudly.

—And also melted our hearts with his celebration. He jumped towards the bleachers and kissed Riza Hawkeye.—A woman continued.—But not only that. In the photos that were published right after, fans of the pairingpointed out that Riza was wearing something that looks awfully a lot like an engagement ring.

—Not only that but she was wearing a shirt that read a Mustang on the back. People all over social media were talking about how she always wore personalized shirts that said Hawkeye. So fans were overly excited for that too. Foreshadowing, maybe?

—And the photos of the couple at celebration time with him carrying her bridal style to the field and both smiling the entire time, he never letting her go. We have seen the two of them like that before but it is always so cute.

—I mean a year ago we saw them also at the under 23 World Cup and with the last university tournament he played. But after that we kind of got nothing on them. They are not active about their relationship on social media.It’s all business in there.

—And that could also cause the fans some heartache, remember that also a year ago there were rumors of a possible break up. When a paparazzi tweeted this photos of Riza hanging out with one of the sons of the King of Xing at the Archery World Cup held in that country. Rumors calmed down when a fan posted a photo that actually showed the three of them together at some tourist attraction in the country.

—Ling Yao, the prince of Xing, also published a photo soon after the rumors started with both Roy and Riza and a Xingese women’s soccer player called Lan Fan with the caption “Double date.” Talking about them...

—Hold the information there since it’s been confirmed right now by Lover Boy himself that the ring is indeed an engagement one. He just posted a photo that was taken yesterday at the celebration. He is with Riza and the description reads “Me, my beautiful fiancée and the cup”...

—They are obnoxious but they always have good images of those two...—Grumman said as he looked at the TV.

 


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the final chapter. Or well the epilogue. It took me so long because my original plan was to write it from Riza’s POV. After literally a dozen of tries I realized this is not Riza’s story, it’s Roy’s. Anyway I wanted to close it with another perspective, that’s why you can read a few of them here. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

Epilogue

She doesn’t even notice that I want to make this eternal. I will forever be hers and she’ll forever be my queen.

A year later. After the Olympics

Roy was looking at himself in the mirror. He fixed the bow tie for the tenth time in just a couple of minutes. He combed his hair back once again but the few rebel hairs that always fall back on his forehead remained there. He let out a whisper as he went back to fixing the bow tie. The door of his room opened aggressively but he didn’t even care to turn and see who it was. He could guess.

—Roy boy! Elicia helped Riza with the veil and it was sooooooooooo cuuuuuuuteeeeeeee. I took a photo but I’m not showing it to you right now since it’s bad luck.—Maes said loudly as he took a seat on a chair that was right next to Roy.

—Why were you with Riza?—Roy asked quietly as he turned to see Maes. He looked like he was about to murder his friend.—You said you will check something inside the saloon.

—Don’t be jealous man. And stop messing out that fucking bow tie. For Christ sake.—Maes said as he stood up and walked in front of Roy and helped him with the bow tie.—Seriously every time I come back here you have messed it up. Why are you so nervous about?

—I’m marrying Riza today, I’m dying of nerves and you are not helping sneaking out every time just to check on your daughter!

—Oh Roy boy! I can’t wait for the moment you have a child on your own. You will get me then.

—Maes, you are not helping with the nerves.—Roy said quietly as he started to comb his hair back once again.

—And you will have no hair if you keep doing that. And stop being nervous. It’s just Riza!

—And that’s exactly why I’m so nervous!—Roy shouted to Maes. His friend stared at him with wide eyes.—I’ve been in love with her for more than a decade, and half of that time I spend it thinking she didn’t felt the same. And even now, every time I open my eyes I can’t help but pray this was not a dream. And every day I’m scared that she will suddenly realize that she can have someone better than me...

—Roy...—Maes tried to cut him out. He realized Roy’s eyes were filled with tears as he was trying to keep his composure.

—And right now. I’m scared. I’m scared that she will realize she don’t want to spend the rest of her life with me.—Roy took a deep breath and let out a big sigh.

—Roy Mustang, I guess you will hear it from her mouth in a few minutes but I’m telling you this now... Riza, she loves you just as much. For God’s sake, she was also panicking for the same thing like two hours ago. I will not tell you much about it but she is also scared. —Hughes said as he fixed for the hundredth time that day Roy’s bow tie.—Now clean that tears and let’s go get you married to that girl of yours.

————

Maes

He was just 14 years old when he started noticing something in Roy. They were now in separated classes on their last year of middle school, yet, he found his friend every morning sneaking into the classroom just to see a certain blonde arrive.

He also noticed how Roy’sgaze began lingering more and more on Riza when the three of them were together. But what gave it all away was when he first saw the stupidest smile he has ever seen on Roy one day when Riza hugged him out of an impulse when they were watching an East City Wolfs match and the team scored.

Riza’s feelings were a mysteryto him though. She seemed always calm and collected around his friend. Maes felt heartbroken for his friend when he assumed she didn’t had any feelings towards him. Specially when he finally confessed to him that he had feelings for Riza a week ago. He guessed that Roy’s love was doomed. Until one day...

—Maes, could you keep a secret?—Riza asked him one morning, her expression seemed both serious and sad.

—I feel kind of offended for that sort of question.

—I mean, keep it away from Roy.

—I’m all ears. I promise you, he will never find out about this chat.

—A week ago Ling Yao confessed to me...—Riza said with a small blush in her face. Maes wondered if she was about to confess a secret relationship with him.

—You are dating Ling Yao? You know he is a prince right? You know his father will probably oppose to that relationship, right?—Maes suddenly felt like and asshole saying all those things. Riza just laughed.

—WOW Maes. I thought you were all about love and feelings. You managed to surprise me for the very first time.—Riza said in between laughs. Maes felt bad for saying what he said but he also felt the heartbreak that was awaiting for Roy if he ever found out.—I’m not dating Ling Yao. I don’t like him.

—Oh... Then...

—I do like someone...Like a lot... a lot...—Riza whispered. Maes noticed her blushed face but before he could ask who that was she started talking again.— You know him, actually. A Xingese looking Amestrian with dashing good looks and kind smile.—Maes opened his eyes wide. Riza liked Roy?

—You like Roy?—Maes asked quietly. Riza’s blush grew until her face was completely red. She nodded slowly.

—I do. But I also guessed that is best for me to try and get over him.

—Why?—Maes asked desperately. Roy trusted him with his feelings and Riza trusted hers and now he was in a moral dilemma. He knew that if he broke his promise those two could be together, but he also knew that his word and trust was the most important thing he could give.

—You have seen him, right? He is handsome, kind, intelligent... He could probably get any girl he wants. He will probably never see me as something more...

—You don’t know that. I mean you could tell him and see what happens—Maes said. Suddenly overcame with a resolution. He will try and convince one of them to confess to the other.

—I don’t want to make things between us awkward. He is my best friend.—Maes was about to say something else when he noticed Roy looking at Riza from the entrance of the classroom. He was just standing there at the door with a dumb expression as he let out a sigh.

Maes guessed his life would be torture; specially if he had to see the two of them act like that around each other without telling their feelings. He guessed he had to work hard and convince one of them to finally confess. He also guessed he will have to find a way to have fun around them.

—Roy boy! What are you doing there in the door looking at us like a stalker!

————

Roy was waiting right at the altar, his whole body was shaking in nerves as he looked around the place. Everyone they both once ever knew were there. Madame Mustang was looking at him with tears on her eyes already. Maes was right next to him as his best man. Jean And Edward were chatting right in the first row.

————

Jean/ Edward

—So tonight was pretty amazing. You are such a catch and I’m so lucky you accepted this date...—Jean said with a small smile as soon as they both were in front of Grumman’s house.

Jean leaned in ready to kiss Riza but he was immediately met with Riza’s hand pushing him away.

—I’m sorry... Jean. I tried.—Riza let out. Jean looked at her with curious eyes.—But I’m in love with someone else for some time now...

—Please tell me it’s anyone but Mustang...—Riza looked at him with her eyes opened wide.

—It is Roy...

—Oh my...—Jean said as he let out a long frustrated sigh. He looked at the floor and put his hands on his hips.—I guess it makes sense. I suspected it... but I had a small hope you didn’t had any feelings for him...

—Well I do... I have

—That’s extremely unlucky.—Jean said as he let out a small chuckle.—I guess you two are meant to be.

—Roy doesn't feel the same.—Jean let out a laugh when he heard Riza said that sentence. He put his hand on her head and gave her a small smile.

—Good luck with that love of yours Riza—He said before walking away. —By the way, I hope we can still be friends, Riza!—He shouted when he was a couple of meters down the street.

Riza entered her house and saw both Edward Elric and her grandfather sitting in the living room. The blonde guy turned around when he heard the door close and smiled sweetly at Riza. Edward’s father worked close to her grandfather as a source of information and science in the military. Edward was a smart kid that helped Grumman explaining his fathers reports every time he delivered them. That has formed a friendship between her and the blonde guy.

—How was the date with Havoc? —Edward asked with a small smile. 

—Good, until I had to reject him...

—What?! Why?!—Edward asked surprised. Riza could see the small smile forming on her grandfathers face and rolled her eyes.

—I have feelings for someone else...

—Maes?—Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. Grumman let out a big laugh and so does Riza. Grumman stood up and walked towards the kitchen announcing he will prepare some tea for the three of them.

—Oh god forbid, no.—Riza said between laughs. Edward expression changed from curious to serious.

—Oh, please tell me it’s not Roy...

—What’s wrong with Roy?—Riza asked.

—WHAT ON EARTH DO GIRLS SEE IN HIM? WINRY, YOU, WHO ELSE?—Edward shouted, his tone sounded annoyed.

—Winry likes him?—Riza asked. Edward let out a frustrated sigh.

—She does... I hate it.

—You like Winry?

—I do, but that’s not the surprise. You liking Roy Mustang is! What do you see in him? Specially you! Like, you can do so much better than him.

—You believe so? I mean Mustang could have any girl he likes.

—Oh... you’ll be surprised Hawkeye, since he thinks he cannot have the one he actually likes...

 

 

————

Alphonse was talking to one of Ling Yao little sisters called Mei Chang and right next to them Ling Yao And his now girlfriend Lan Fan dressed in Xingese traditional clothes were also having a small chat.

The music started playing and his heart went over drive. He looked right at the entrance and saw Riza’s bridesmaids enter the room. He saw how both Edward and Jean were left speechless at the sigh of both Winry and Rebecca. He heard as Maes phone as he sneaked up a photo of both Gracia and Elicia walking towards the altar.

When the bridesmaids took their respective position Roy took a deep breath. His heart stopped the second he saw General Grumman enter the room with Riza on his arm. Roy felt how the tears were flowing outside of his eyes. He smiled widely when Grumman gave Riza’s hand to him. Riza was also smiling widely when they both interlocked their gazes.

—You hurt her, you’re dead. Roy boy. — Roy heard General Grumman said as he stepped down the altar.

—I’ll never hurt her. —Roy answered. Not even looking at him. His eyes were locked on Riza’s.

—I know. But I just wanted to tell you this for once in my life.—Grumman said with a small smile.

—————

Grumman

Riza walked down the stairs. Her eyes were swollen for all the crying she had the previous couple of days. When she woke up her room was filled with Roy’s scent and that tranquilized her. She also heard his voice downstairs as he left that morning.

—Your boyfriend left this morning, I’m going to make a blind eye about you two sleeping on the same bed yesterday, but if he is back tonight he’ll be staying on one of the guests rooms. —Grumman said with a small smile. He was sure about Roy’s feelings, but he had not had the time to see if his granddaughter felt the same.

—He is not my boyfriend.—Riza said plainly. Her face was a little red but he could not tell if it was because of the crying or because of the commentary.

—He would make a great husband someday...

—What do you want Grumman?—Riza asked annoyed. Grumman felt a sharp pain on his chest. He expected Riza to be cold towards him but he never expected that rudeness.

—I know I’ve made some mistakes Riza, but I’m trying to mend them. Give me a chance...—Grumman said going directly to the point.

—Thank you for taking me in. But I’m guessing you know it’s just weird for me to meet a complete stranger that claims to be my grandfather when I thought you were...

—Dead? I know. That boy of yours thought the same. He also said that you are more his business that mine.

—He said that?—Riza asked with her eyes opened wide. For the first time in almost three days, Grumman saw a small sparkle on her granddaughter’s eyes.

—I really thought he was lying when he said you’re just friends. But I’m guessing is more complicated than that.

—He is my best friend...—Riza let out a long sigh. Grumman observed her as she looked at the ceiling, her eyes moving rapidly.—But I’m in love with him. I love him, a lot, a lot...

—Love is a powerful force if used correctly, my child.—Grumman said with a small smile as he sip on his coffee.—I wish you two all the happiness in the world. I really do like him and I can see him as my grandson.

—He doesn’t feel the same though...—Grumman just smiled widely. He was not going to push forward in the matter for now. But he was going to make sure that once Riza began trusting him he will try as hard as he could for her to confess her feelings to the boy.

Christmas

A knock on the door surprised a Christmas on her free day. She stood up and walked slowly to the door. She opened it and saw the woman that had Roy’s heart in her hands. Madame Christmas liked her, she really did, but sometimes she just wanted to scream at her in demand to finally acknowledge her boy’s feelings.

She was somehow pissed at the girl. She has seen Roy cry for her when nobody else was looking. She has seen Roy looking at her with that special sparkle on his eyes that only belongs to Riza. She has seen him writing on his notebooks those silly hearts with her name on them. She has seen Roy’s hundreds of love letters he never managed to give to her.

Yet she doubted about Riza’s feelings. She was pissed at her, because she feared Riza would break Roy’s heart. And she knew him, Roy would be devastated if Riza ever rejected him and that boy deserved all the happiness in the world.

—Hi, Madame Christmas.—Riza said with a small smile. It was way too early for Roy to be back from school, she wondered why the blonde girl was there.—I know Roy’s not back yet.—The girl said again as if she was reading her thoughts. —I actually wanted to talk to you...

—Come in, girl.—Christmas said with a small smile as she let Riza in. She was pissed at the girl, because she really liked her, and, for Madame Christmas, there was no other woman she would accept as Roy’s wife.

—I’m sorry Roy’s been staying in my house this week...

—It’s ok, I’m sorry about your father... I heard you are living with your grandfather now?

—Yeah, General Grumman... that’s actually what I came here to ask you...

—You better explain yourself better if you want me to understand.

—I don’t know how to act around him... And I’m wondering if I could get the insight of someone who was on his position a few years ago...

—Oh... it was not easy. I’ve never wanted kids, yet I found myself with one I barely knew being at my care. And it was either accepting him or condemn him to a life in an orphanage... I must confess the choice seemed hard for me at that moment. But now I see how easy it really was.

—How was Roy when he arrived at your care?—Riza asked, and for the first time Christmas noticed a small spark on Riza’s eyes, a spark very similar to the one her boy had when he talked about the blonde. Madame Christmas’s smile grew wider.

—He was already the man he grew up to be. Ambitious, hard worker, full of himself,yet...

—Kind, caring and sweet. —Riza interrupted her. Christmas looked at her and noticed Riza said that with a small smile on her face and a light blush on her cheeks.

—You love him...— Madame Mustang said out loud. It was not phrased as a question but Madame Christmas still feared she will hear a negative answer. Riza smiled at her and her mind eased.

—Is it that obvious?—Riza asked covering her face with one of her hands.—I do, I love your boy so much. And every time I think I cannot love him more he does something to prove me wrong. Likeappear in the funerary all soaking wet in sweat...

—You love him...—Madame Christmas repeated to herself. Assuring her thoughts. Her boy’s feelings were reciprocated.

—Just please don’t tell him, I really don’t want to ruin our friendship, specially not now...—Riza pleaded. Madame Christmas took Riza’s hands on hers.

—I promise I will not, my girl... My lips are sealed.—Madame Christmas smiled wider.—If you were wondering about my insight about your feelings, I think Riza Mustang has a nice ring on it.—She finished her sentence with a wink and her smile grew wider when she noticed Riza’s cheeks turn red.

—Yeah, it really does.

Riza left before Roy came back from school. He arrived and quickly ran towards his room. Madame Chris knew he was going to prepare his stuff to leave again for General Grumman’s house. He went down the stairs and informed her he was going to help her with washing the dishes before he left.

Madame Christmas looked at Roy’s doing the chores before he left informing her that he will be with Riza for the entire weekend. “I really hope I get to see the day I can see the two of them happy together.”

——————

The ceremony started. And Roy never took his eyes away from Riza. He was also glad that Riza just stared back at him the whole time. He could tell that right in that moment it was the best day of his life.The priest suddenly asked both of them to stood up and exchange their wedding bows. The both stood in front of each other and Riza took a deep breath. Roy cleared his throat.

—Riza, ever since that moment at the soccer field, when you woke me up after your practice something inside me told me that you will always be there in the right moment at the right place. And I don’t know what you did but I’m sure that by the end of that day you have already entered my heart. But that day when we were both 14 and I realized my feelings for you I realized that I wanted to be by your side for all my life. And when I was 17 I realized that this was the way I wanted to be by your side. I promise you Riza, I will take care of you, I will respect you, I will make your life a fairy tale if that’s what you want from me, I will love you endlessly like I’ve always done. You got me for as long as you want. Riza, you are my queen, and the life we have and will havetogether is your kingdom. The only thing I ask is to let me be your king. You already know this Riza. But it’s you, the love of my life, it’s always going to be you. I’ll be with you for as long as you want me to...

Riza smiled and he could see through her veil that she was fighting her tears. She caressed his hand softly and smiled even wider at him.

—Roy, when I saw a boy lying on the ground sound asleep in the middle of the soccer field. I never imagined that boy would become my best friend. And I definitely never planned to fall for that boy as deeply as I fell. You already know that by that time when we were both 14 I felt the same way. But the moment I started fantasizing about being your wife was when we were both 17 and I saw you entering my father’s funeral, all soaking wet in sweat, with your uniform all torn out and screaming my name worried about me... I wondered what was the thing I did so well in my life to find someone like you. I also feared because I knew that you could find someone better than me, someone who will not take your time like I did... Roy, I will love you endlessly like I’ve always done, I will keep encouraging you and celebrating your achievements. But must important. I will try so hard to give you all the time you always give to me. You are the love of my life, Roy Mustang. And it’s always been you too, and it’s always going to be you.

—Do you Roy Mustang, take Riza Hawkeye as your wife to love and respect her until death do you apart?—The priest asked Roy right after Riza finished.

—Yes, I do.—Roy said firmly. Holding tightly Riza’s hand.

—Do you Riza Hawkeye, take Roy Mustang as your husband to love and respect him until death do you apart?

—Yes, I do.

—You do?—Roy asked with his broken voice. Riza chuckled.

The priest ordered Hughes to give the rings to Roy and they both exchanged them. Roy felt a chill run down his spine the moment he put the ring on Riza’s finger and the feeling came back again when Riza put the ring on his finger.

—I declare you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

Roy carefully lifted Riza’s veil. He gently caressed her cheek before leaning in as he captured her lips on his. The crowd cheered but the only thing he has his focus on was Riza. It was always only Riza...

—————

3 years later

—The World Cup is just around the corner and the 28 years old Roy Mustang is as ready as ever. He scored a hat trick during the national final match agains North City Buccaneers.—A man commenting on Channel number 9 said as he was introducing the next subject in the program.—But what also caught everyone attention is the fact that Lover boy has a new girl on his heart. I mean he was famous for never taking his eyes off Riza Mustang but what we saw yesterday was a whole other level. All over social media there were pictures...

—You are watching channel 9. Now that’s something to talk about.—Roy’s voice filled the room as he walked inside the kitchen were Riza was standing.

—I figured they will show yesterday’s footage. I wanted to see again how cute you look with that new love of yours. Since I couldn’t go to the match because of my own tournament.—Riza answered with a small smile as she served the breakfast she just prepared.

—Isn’t she the most perfect human being that’s ever been on earth?—Roy suddenly said excited as he pointed at the images on the TV. Riza chuckled. Spending so many years with Maes was finally making Roy act exactly like his best friend.

—I’m not going to fight you in that.

—Because you know it’s true! She looks like me! But she has your eyes! And yesterday she looked so cute with her soccer uniform. I took a lot of pictures.—Roy suddenly said as he showed Riza his phone with all the photos he took of their two years old daughter.—She is amazing.

—This is the second time the two years old daughter of Riza and Roy Mustang has appeared inpublic.—The man on the TV continued.—First time was a couple of months ago during the classificatory tournament for the Archery World Cup. Tournament that was also held yesterday in Central City. Riza Mustang couldn’t make it back on time for the National soccer league final, hence why she wasn’t there yesterday. But queen of archery keeps winning only gold...

—Old man Grumman will never forgive me for that, right? It’s the first time he misses your tournament.—Riza chuckled when Roy finished his sentence.

—Actually, He was delighted that he was the one who will take care of his great granddaughter during the match. He was only pissed that after the final whistle you basically took her away from him and not even looked at his direction.

—It was not my intention.—Roy said with a small smile.

—Oh, he understands.

—I’m just so enamored with her. Sometimes I just think my heart will burst from how much I love you two.

—I sincerely hope not. —Riza said with a small smile. —And specially not now that it will have to make some room...—Riza whispered quietly and her smile grew wide when she saw Roy’s eyes open wide when his brain processed those last words.

—What?

—I told the archery federation yesterday that I will take absence again...

—Again... as in... for the same reason as the last time?—Roy asked quietly as he stood up from his seat and walked to Riza.

—The exact same reason as the last time.—Riza answered with a bright smile.

The next thing she knew is that she was being lifted by Roy’s arms and spun all around their home. She was laughing as she hold tight. Roy started kissing her face as he repeated again and again that he loved her.

—I’m going to be a father again!—Roy shouted excitedly as he kept spinning Riza around.

—Yes, Roy, but you’re not being helpful with the morning sickness.—Riza managed to say before Roy put her down.—And you are going to wake up your little princess and you know she is a little handful when that happens.

—I love you.—Roy said again looking directly into Riza’s eyes. —I’ve always been and I’ll always be your Lover boy.

—I love you too, my Lover boy


End file.
